


Når jeg en gang faller

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [1]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Backstory, Bifil Sabeltann, Bisexual Male Character, Bromance, Gen, Heist, Prequel
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortuga, 1699, på terskelen til et nytt århundre: En foreløpig ukjent, men ambisiøs kaptein møter en ung svindler. Resten er historie, men hvilken historie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

_'Cause he's the devil's favorite kind of man  
\- (Alice  & The Mountain/"Devil's Favorite")_

* * *

 

_**Tortuga, den 28. desember 1699** _

Det var stinn brakke på _Den blå papegøye_ denne kvelden, musikken var øredøvende, og dunsten av svette, alkohol og parfyme lå som et kvelende teppe over det halvmørke lokalet. Stemningen var høy, slik den nesten alltid var, og få la merke til den kappekledde skikkelsen da han kom inn og satte kursen mot bardisken. Han tok seg god tid, flyttet seg bare med mengden når det var nødvendig, og fikk det likevel til å se planlagt og kontrollert ut. Et blikk inn under kappehetta bød på et hvitmalt ansikt med intense, blå øyne og en sort, velholdt bart for de som kikket, men det var få som heftet seg ved synet. Vel så den fremmede noe eksentrisk ut, men eksentriske typer var det ikke mangel på i Tortuga, så han fant veien gjennom rommet uten å tiltrekke seg særlig oppmerksomhet. Vel framme ved baren tok han plass ved den ene enden, skaffet seg et glass rom ved hjelp av en håndbevegelse og en mynt, men rørte det ikke, og flyttet heller blikket samme vei som alle andre.

Mot fyren som danset på bordet.

Han var usedvanlig høy, hodet skrapte nesten mot lysekronen som hang ned fra loftstaket og hvis lys, hver gang han gjorde et kast med nakken, ble reflektert i gullringene i ørene hans. Håret var langt og svart som en ravnevinge, og dersom det på noe tidspunkt hadde vært tøylet på noe vis, hadde han danset det løst nå. Ellers var det få detaljer ved ham å merke seg i det dårlig opplyste rommet, men det man _kunne_ se, var at han hadde en helt hypnotisk tiltrekningskraft på menneskene rundt seg. Dansen var en slags jig, ispedd noen rytmiske hoftebevegelser som så ut til å trollbinde spesielt den kvinnelige delen av publikummet, men også mennene var uten tvil i hans hule hånd. De sto rundt bordet og hoiet og jublet og skrek, de med halv rytmesans eller mer klappet takten, og felespilleren borte i hjørnet var på god vei til å slite i stykker buen sin.

Den fremmede under hetta lot seg ikke rive med på det samme viset, men også han oppdaget, mye til sin egen overraskelse, den helt spesielle utstrålingen denne danseren hadde og hvordan den påvirket også ham. Det _var_ vanskelig å ta blikket bort, så for å føle at han i det minste hadde noe igjen for det, studerte han fyrens påkledning. Ikke at det var så mye å si om den: lys skjorte, mørke bukse, skinnstøvler som nådde ham til knærne, med solide såler han i blant dundret i bordplata som for å understreke sin egen fortreffelighet. Han sparket til et ølkrus en eller annen tosk hadde satt fra seg, så ølspruten sto over publikum, men det fyrte dem bare mer opp og fikk jubelen til å ta fullstendig av. Folk trengte seg sammen og sperret den fremmedes utsikt, slik at han omsider fikk rykket blikket til seg.

Han feide det i stedet over resten av rommet, og observant som han var, fikk han snart øye på en ung, blond mann som rolig forflyttet seg rundt i mengden og fylte lommene sine med pengepunger og smykker han med imponerende fingerferdighet fisket til seg. Synet fikk den fremmede til å instinktivt legge hendene over sine egne lommer, som for å beskytte de verdisakene han uansett hadde vært altfor smart til å ta med seg inn i denne røverbefengte bula. Han kunne sagt noe, ropt ut, gjort folk oppmerksomme på at de ble rundstjålet, sannsynligvis med danserens velsignelse og medvirkning, men gjorde det ikke. Ingen vits i å ødelegge stemningen.

I stedet tømte han omsider glasset med rom og vinket bartenderen til seg. «Hvem er klovnen på bordet?» spurte han og måtte nesten rope for å bli hørt.

«Sigøyneren?» svarte bartenderen, som om det kunne være snakk om mer enn én. «Jeg kjenner’n bare som Langemann. Hva han egentlig heter, aner jeg ikke.»

«Lokal?»

«Nei, men han og kompanjongen ankrer ofte opp her. De… frakter varer mellom øyene.»

Den fremmede skjulte et smil over denne åpenbare løgnen, i Tortuga var ærlige handelsmenn like sjeldne som vertshussenger fri for lopper, men for øyeblikket var det uansett best å spille med. «Så, sett at jeg trengte noen til å… frakte varer for meg, hvor finner jeg ham? Når han ikke danser på bordet, mener jeg.»

Bartenderen trakk på skuldrene i det han vendte seg mot en annen kunde. «Prøv havna. Skuta heter _Esmeralda._ »

I det samme røk omsider felespillerens bue, musikken tok brått slutt, sigøyneren tumlet ned fra bordet og inn i armene på den blonde fyren og et par hvinende kvinnfolk, og den fremmede, som hadde fått bekreftet alt det han allerede visste, skjøv det tomme glasset fra seg og forlot vertshuset, like ubemerket som da han kom.


	2. Første kapittel

_**Tortuga, den 29. desember 1699** _

Å finne skuta var ikke vanskelig.

Da han gikk for lete den morgenen hadde han byttet ut kappen med sine sedvanlige klær: justaucorps, knebukser og silkestrømper, alt i elegant sort. Den samme fargen hadde også parykken og hatten med fjær, han bar en kårde i beltet, ringer på fingrene, og en dråpeformet perle dinglet fra den ene øreflippen. Han visste at antrekket, sammen med den tunge sminka, tiltrakk seg en del oppmerksomhet, spesielt på et sted som dette, men det var strengt tatt også poenget. Folk kunne merke seg dette ansiktet først som sist, for fikk han det som han ville (og det gjorde han som oftest), ville både det og navnet hans snart være kjent og beryktet, ikke bare her, men alle steder.

 _Esmeralda_ viste seg å være en jakt, av den typen som krevde lite mannskap, og var liten nok til at hun kunne fortøyes helt inntil kaia. Sigøyneren var alt ute på dekk da han kom, det var betryggende å se at han var en morgenfugl, og dersom han i det hele tatt hadde vært beruset kvelden i forveien, bar han overhode ikke noe preg av det nå. Tvert i mot virket han frisk og opplagt der han sto og finglet med et fiskegarn, og han oppdaget den fremmede før han trengte å pårope seg oppmerksomhet.

Man fikk et mer detaljert inntrykk av ham ute i dagslys. Håret, som kvelden før hadde vært uflidd og utslått, var nå kjemmet og velfrisert. Han hadde flettet det i to smale fletter, en foran hvert øre, og resten av det var gredd bakover og festet med en silkesløyfe i nakken. Klærne var på ingen måte ekstravagante, men hele og velholdte, mørke bukser og lys skjorte også i dag, med en vinrød vest over, og på hodet en sort tricorn. Han så ren og nyvasket ut, som om han nettopp hadde badet, noe som definitivt var en sjeldenhet i Tortuga og som ikke levnet noen tvil om at dette var en mann som likte å ta seg godt ut.

Han kikket tilbake på den fremmede med utilslørt fascinasjon, som om alt var et festlig lystspill, der for å underholde ham, og den fremmede merket, igjen til sin egen overraskelse og også irritasjon, at det gjorde ham noe utilpass. Som om han et lite øyeblikk mistet kontrollen på situasjonen.

Sigøynerens ansikt var solbrunt, med tydelige, maskuline trekk og denne kløfta i haka som kvinnfolk tilsynelatende alltid ble spinn ville av. Øynene var et kapittel for seg: grå det ene øyeblikket, nesten grønne i det neste, ispedd noen gylne pletter som så ut til å komme og gå som det passet dem. Det var øyne som fortalte tusen historier på én gang, den ene mer fantastisk enn den andre, og han hadde sotet øyelokkene, noe som gjorde dem desto mer intense.

«Jeg ser etter Langemann,» sa den sortkledde.

«Vel, du fant ham.» Sigøyneren slapp fiskegarnet, men kom ham ikke i møte, støttet bare den ene foten mot en trekasse og lente seg nærmere. «Og hvem snakker jeg med?»

«Jeg er Sabeltann.»

Langemanns ene øyebryn skjøt i været og det rykket i munnvikene hans. «Bare Sabeltann?»

« _Kaptein_ Sabeltann.»

« _Kaptein_ Sabeltann, faktisk.» Denne gangen prøvde han ikke engang å skjule fliret. «Jeg går ut fra at det ikke er ditt virkelige navn?»

«Og jeg går ut fra at Langemann ikke er ditt,» parerte den sortkledde. «Det betyr ingenting. Vi behøver ikke være på fornavn for å gjøre den jobben vi skal gjøre sammen.»

Langemann la hodet på skakke, stadig flirende, stadig fascinert. «Vi skal gjøre en jobb sammen?»

«Ja.»

Langemann slo ut med armene, tok foten ned fra kassa og snudde seg i stedet mot døra til kahytten. «Morgan, kom ut og se på det her!»

Det lød litt romstering der inne fra, og så tumlet den unge, blonde mannen fra vertshuset ut på dekk. Framtoningen hans var ikke så blankpolert som Langemanns, men han så på ingen måte sjuskete ut. Han bar ingen hatt, men holdt det lyse håret unna øynene med et rødt tørkle. Han fulgte Langemanns blikk bort på den fremmede, og gliste godt da han så ham. «Jøss, hvem er Pudder-Per?»

«Dette er Sabeltann… unnskyld, _kaptein_ Sabeltann. Han hevder vi skal gjøre en jobb sammen.»

«Ja, du og jeg,» bekreftet Sabeltann rolig, og nikket nesten umerkelig mot Morgan. «Ikke han.»

Langemann ble med ett alvorlig. «I så fall kan vi avslutte denne samtalen først som sist. For Morgan og jeg er et lag. Det er enten begge, eller ingen.»

Sabeltann tok ikke blikket fra ham. «Så jeg _har_ altså din interesse?»

«Så langt er jeg underholdt.» Langemann kom omsider ned landgangen og inn på kaia, og rundet ham langsomt mens han nøye studerte ham både foran og bak. Han var et halvt hode høyere enn Sabeltann selv, som slett ikke var noen småtass, og velbygd og spenstig, men ikke truende for øyeblikket. «Men jeg synes du skal komme til poenget. Du trenger en skute og et mannskap?»

«Sa jeg ikke at jeg er kaptein?» Sabeltann endte opp med å høres mer spydig ut enn han egentlig hadde tenkt. «Jeg _har_ en skute og et mannskap.»

Langemann stoppet opp rett foran ham og fanget blikket hans. Bak ham kom nå også Morgan i land. «Så hva trenger du _meg_ til?»

«Jeg trenger en mann… med et helt spesielt talent. Og ryktene vil ha det til at du besitter det.»

«Jaha? Jeg besitter mange talenter, jeg, hvilket sikter du til?»

Sabeltann lente seg uredd nærmere. « _Dette_ talentet. Det du bruker på meg nå.» Han nikket tilfreds da han så den lille skyggen av tvil fare over den andres ansikt. «Og, ja, det er nesten så du klarer det også. Jeg har ikke lyst til å flytte meg, har ikke lyst til å se bort, jeg har det helt fortreffelig her jeg står. Selv jeg, som _vet_ at kompanjongen din er i ferd med å tømme lommene mine.» Og med det spant han rundt i en rasende rask bevegelse, hugg tak i Morgans hånd, som var halvveis nede i frakkelomma hans, og vrengte den opp og ut, med slik kraft at det knaket i den unge mannens fingre. «Men du stjeler ikke fra meg, din jypling!» hveste han, og dyttet ham fra seg så hardt at han ramlet overende. (I ettertid innså han at ”jypling” neppe hadde vært det rette ordet å bruke, for Morgan var, i likhet med Langemann, tidlig i tjueårene og ikke _så_ mange årene yngre enn ham selv. Men det gjaldt nå å sette seg i respekt).

Han spant rundt mot Langemann igjen og hyttet med pekefingeren. «Jeg snakker om talentet det tar å _rundstjele_ et menneske på en måte som gjør at det er _takknemlig_ etterpå!»

Lenger kom han ikke, for Morgan hadde kommet seg på beina, fisket fram en kårde fra bak en tønne, og stormet mot ham. Sabeltann trakk rolig sitt eget våpen, og trengte ikke mer enn noen ganske få manøvrer på å slå sverdet ut av motstanderens hånd, så det suste bortover kaia med en singlende lyd.

«Slutt å tulle,» sa han, uten at Morgan tok advarselen til følge, og i stedet fikk tak i kården og gjorde et nytt utfall. Sabeltann tok hardere i denne gangen, for å vise at han mente alvor, og avsluttet like gjerne med å gi ham en saftig ørefik etter å ha avvæpnet ham enda en gang. «Slutt å tulle, sa jeg!»

Langemann hadde trukket en dolk for å komme kompanjongen til unnsetning da han og Sabeltann først hadde braket sammen, men nå sto han bare og lo, og da en rasende Morgan for tredje gang ville angripe, ble det han som grep inn og fanget ham opp i armene sine. «Morgan, Morgan,» stogget han lattermildt, «jeg tror vi kan slå fast at han er kjappere enn deg. Dessuten må jeg innrømme at jeg ble litt nysgjerrig nå. Kanskje vi skal høre på hva Pudder-Per har å si?» Han gløttet bort på Sabeltann, og ansiktet falt i alvorlige folder, samtidig som øynene igjen skiftet farge. «Men ikke her. Spanderer du frokost?»

* * *

Sabeltann spanderte frokost. Ikke at han hadde for vane å bruke penger på andre enn seg selv, men det lille han hadde sett av Langemann så langt lovet godt, så han var villig til å strekke seg et godt stykke for å få denne avtalen i land. Han var bare nøye med å ikke vise det.

«Så,» gjenåpnet Langemann samtalen da de var godt rigget til på et vertshus i nærheten, og han hadde slukt et brød og et stykke ost som om han ikke hadde smakt mat på evigheter, «før vi går videre, hva eller hvem ledet deg til meg?»

Sabeltann, som satt rett overfor ham og under måltidet ikke hadde tatt blikket fra ham en eneste gang, trommet de ringbesatte fingrene sine mot bordplata. «Vel, jeg har forhørt meg rundt på øyene, og ditt navn ble nevnt da jeg var innom Road Town. Guvernøren der anbefalte deg sterkt. Han kalte deg den største slyngelen og svindleren han noensinne hadde møtt. Skjønt, han ordla seg noe mer… fargerikt enn det.»

Langemann flirte og så bort på Morgan. «Han har visst ennå ikke tilgitt meg for at jeg stakk av med de perlene.»

Morgan smilte ned i tallerkenen sin. Han var mindre aggressiv nå som han hadde fått mat, men opprettholdt tydeligvis rollen som den tause, skeptiske og tilbakeholdne av de to, og de blikkene han av og til kastet opp på Sabeltann var alt annet enn vennlige.

Sabeltann valgte å overse ham. «Ja, du liker ting som glitrer, hva?» spurte han i stedet Langemann, og viftet med hånden foran øynene hans. «Du har hatt et godt øye til ringene mine mens vi har sittet her.»

Langemann bare smilte. «Hadde jeg villet ha ringene dine, _kaptein_ , hadde jeg allerede plukket dem av deg. Uten at du merket det. Så god er jeg.»

Sabeltann foretrakk ikke en mine, og stemmen var kald som et gufs fra ishavet i det han lente seg fram over bordet. «La oss få dette på det rene, én gang for alle: Du kommer aldri til å stjele fra meg.»

«Nei?»

«Nei, aldri.» Han senket skuldrene og lente seg tilbake igjen. «Det ville også vært veldig tåpelig av deg, da det jeg har i kikkerten vil være _mye_ mer innbringende.»

«Jeg lytter.»

Kapteinen gløttet seg raskt rundt, på jakt etter smuglyttere ved nabobordene. Tilfreds over å ikke finne noen, fortsatte han: «Du kjenner til William Hastings, baron Suffield?»

Ved siden av dem sluttet Morgan å tygge, og Langemanns øyne fikk omsider et uttrykk Sabeltann kunne forstå: pur vantro. «Baron Suffield? Du planlegger å plyndre den rikeste mannen i Karibien?»

«Ja.»

Langemann og Morgan vekslet blikk, og så stirret de på ham, som om de ikke visste om de skulle ta ham på alvor eller ikke. Det var et syn Sabeltann tok seg tid til å nyte. «Ja,» gjentok han langsomt, med slepen stemme, «dette er noe annet enn de små ”fraktejobbene” deres.»

Morgan fnyste, men Langemann hadde en lengre lunte og et åpnere sinn. «Og hvordan har du tenkt å gjøre det?»

Sabeltann lente seg fram og senket stemmen. «Om to dager, på nyttårskvelden, skal baronen holde ball. Svær greie, i anledning århundreskiftet. Alle som er noe kommer til å være der, og det er selvfølgelig bare for spesielt inviterte. Jeg har, ad interessante omveier, fått tak i en invitasjon.» Han blunket og ga dem noen øyeblikk til å fordøye disse opplysningene, men da ingen av de to ga tegn til å ville si noe, la han til: «En mann på innsiden skulle nok klare å få resten av banden inn også, og ut igjen.»

Langemann kremtet. «Og denne mannen på innsiden…»

«…hadde jeg tenkt skulle være deg,» avsluttet Sabeltann for ham. «Vel å merke, om du kan te deg i dannet selskap.»

«Dannet selskap?» Det var som om Langemanns ansikt smeltet bort og ble erstattet av et annet, langt mer uskyldig og naivt. «Hvilket dannet selskap? Min gode mann, intet dannet individ ville satt sine _pieds_ i dette establisjementet. Jeg vil bare ha understreket at dette er _langt_ under min sedvanlige standard. Det ser jo ut som et sted, _á Dieu ne plaise_ , allmuen frekventerer!»

Sabeltann kostet på seg en liten latter. Han rettet en pekefinger mot den bortkomne lorden som helt plutselig hadde oppstått der på motsatt side av bordet, og denne gjengjeldte gesten og ble Langemann igjen.

Morgan skjøv sin nå tomme tallerken fra seg med et hissig grynt. «Den planen din var ikke særlig detaljrik,» innvendte han.

«Detaljene kommer,» forsikret Sabeltann og valgte å fokusere blikket bare på kompanjongen hans, «når du har takket ja.»

Langemann vurderte tilbudet, et trent øye kunne se det, selv om ansiktet i det store og hele forble uttrykksløst. «La oss snakke andel,» sa han omsider.

«Du får ti prosent.»

Denne gangen ble han med på fnyset til Morgan. « _Ti_ prosent?! Slik jeg ser det, er det _jeg_ som tar all risikoen her. Halvparten høres mer riktig ut.»

Sabeltann ristet på hodet. «Neppe. Jeg har skaffet inngangsbilletten, gjort all planleggingen, _og_ stiller med et mannskap som også skal ha sitt. Men du kan få femten.»

«Femten,» sa Langemann, «på hver av oss. Tretti til sammen.» Og i det Sabeltanns blikk flakket bort på Morgan, og før han rakk å komme med noen innsigelser, la han til: «Morgan blir med, det var jeg tydelig på, var jeg ikke? Vi er et lag, så… begge eller ingen.»

«Tju…»

«Tretti! Og retten til å trekke meg om jeg ikke liker ”detaljene” dine.»

Sabeltann tok seg litt betenkningstid, men det var bare for syns skyld, det visste begge, og han smilte til slutt og rakte fram neven. Langemann tok den, og håndtrykket, som var fast og stødig, forseglet noe langt mer enn en avtale. Men det var det ingen av dem som ennå forsto.


	3. Andre kapittel

_**Tortuga, den 29. desember 1699** _

«Jeg stoler ikke på den typen.»

Morgan hadde vært temmelig taus under møtet med Sabeltann, selv til ham å være, men var rask til å dele synspunktene sine nå da kapteinen hadde forlatt dem. Langemann, som sto rett ved siden av, i døra til vertshuset, og så sin nye samarbeidspartner spankulere nedover gata, kikket på ham over skulderen og smilte forståelsesfullt. «Selvfølgelig skal du ikke det, Morgan. Men du stoler på _meg_ , ikke sant?»

Morgan kvalte et sukk, som om han vel så godt kunne gi opp diskusjonen. «Jo da.»

Langemann draperte en arm rundt halsen hans. «Det kan like gjerne være vi som lurer _ham_ her,» hvisket han kameraten i øret. «Jeg liker å tro det.»

«Du er altfor optimistisk.»

«Det er jo derfor jeg har deg til å passe på meg.» Han holdt blikket på ham, intenst og inngående, til Morgan så opp for å møte det og som vanlig måtte gi etter for det, og gjengjelde smilet. «Kom.»

Stadig med armen beskyttende rundt ham, fortsatte han å hviske ytterlige forsikringer hele veien tilbake til kaia. Ikke at han måtte, for Morgan var på glid – han var alltid det, han hadde aldri helhjertet forsøkt å hindre Langemann i å gjøre noe som helst – men sånn fungerte spillet mellom dem: Langemann var lykkejegeren som tok de store sjansene, og Morgan den mer jordnære fornuften som ankret ham til en sikker havn, men som aldri nektet ham å fly og som strengt tatt nøt å se ham gjøre det.

Langemann og Morgan…

Det hadde vært kjærlighet ved første blikk, skjønt ingen av de to ville _drømt_ om å bruke slike ord om det skjellsettende øyeblikket nesten ti år tidligere, da to trettenårige gutter fikk øye på hverandre i ruffen på en hollandsk gallion. Like fullt var det ikke andre måter å beskrive det på, annet enn at de begge hadde kjent en umiddelbar, instinktiv følelse av samhørighet, som ikke hadde bleknet med årene, men snarere vokst seg sterkere, og uten at de ante hvorfor det var blitt sånn. De var ulike, både som typer og av bakgrunn, det var ingenting som hadde tilsagt at de skulle finne hverandre slik de hadde gjort.

Langemann hadde tilbrakt barndommen i en sigøynerkaravane, reisende rundt i hele Europa, men husket lite fra de årene, rett og slett fordi han ikke følte de var verdt å huske. Slik han så det, begynte livet hans den dagen han fikk sin første hyre og dro til sjøs. Morgan på sin side hadde vokst opp i Rotterdam, som sønn av en fattig husholderske og en far som stakk av før han ble født. Da moren døde sto han alene tilbake uten midler og framtidsutsikter, og uten særlig annet valg enn å søke seg til et liv som sjømann, han også. Og så ville altså skjebnen at de endte opp på den samme skuta.

De lærte fort å elske havet, den røffe sjargongen, sangene og dansene som fulgte med, for så vidt også det harde arbeidet, men den strenge disiplinen gjorde de seg aldri til venns med. De slet seg over Atlanteren og gjennom nesten daglige runder med pryl, men straks skipet ankret opp i Den nye verden og de fikk muligheten, stakk de av, men ikke før Langemann først hadde satt varige merker på kapteinen, og Morgan rappet hans personlige beholdning med gullmynter.

Siden hadde det bare vært de to, og de så seg aldri tilbake. De livnærte seg ved strøjobber, tyveri og en og annen hyre, og da _Esmeralda_ kom dem i hende noen år senere, vunnet i et kortspill, kunne de både utvide jaktmarkene og videreutvikle inntjeningsmetodene sine til ulike former for ren svindel. I så måte utfylte de hverandre godt: Langemann, med sin sjarm, sitt tiltalende utseende og sine tusen ulike masker, lokket de potensielle ofrene i snaren, og Morgans trauste, skikkelige framtoning beroliget selv de aller mest skeptiske av dem, slik at de aldri innså hva som skjedde før det hele var forbi og de satt fortumlet tilbake, ribbet for penger, klær og stolthet.

Så langt hadde det opplegget fungert bra for dem – små jobber med begrenset gevinst, men også begrenset risiko – og dette var også Morgans siste innvending i det de nådde kaia og gikk om bord i skuta. «Men, baron Suffield… er ikke det å sikte litt for høyt?»

«Nei, hvorfor det? Utbyttet…»

«Ja da, jeg vet! Men han putter _deg_ i frontlinja her. Om du blir tatt…»

«Morgan!» Langemann avbrøt, men ikke uten en vennlig latter i stemmen. «Vi har ikke engang hørt detaljene. Gi det en sjanse.»

«Ja, ja….» Han dro litt på det, og gikk i stedet i gang med å klargjøre seilene. «Det er bare det at…»

«At hva?»

Morgan sukket. «Vi har aldri involvert andre før. Vi har klart oss fint så langt, bare vi to, vi trenger ikke flere, og han virket uansett ikke særlig lysten på å ha _meg_ med.»

Dette fikk bare Langemann til å le høyere. «Du høres ut som et sjalu kvinnfolk!»

Morgan slo etter ham med en taustump, riktignok på lekent vis, og kom ikke med flere protester.

* * *

Kaptein Sabeltann _hadde_ en skute, ingen tvil om det. Langemann og Morgan så henne straks de rundet en odde og seilte inn i bukta der hun lå for anker: En spansk gallion, velholdt, men godt forbi sine glansdager. Mannskapet, rundt tretti i tallet, hadde samlet seg i riggen og i en rekke ved ripa, og de vinket og ropte brautende og til dels obskøne hilsener ned til dem i det de la _Esmeralda_ bi.

«Har du ladet pistolen din?» hvisket Langemann, nesten uten å bevege leppene, og Morgan svarte ved å nikke på det samme umerkelige viset. «Bare hold den skjult til du eventuelt blir nødt til å bruke den, skjønner? Vi har ikke lyst til å gi dem det gale inntrykket.»

«Eller det riktige,» mumlet Morgan, noe som fikk Langemann til å humre, og han kamuflerte det ved å blunke og vinke smilende til mennene som tok i mot trossa han kastet opp til dem. Selv hadde han gjemt kniver i begge støvlene sine, og til og med en liten en i håret.

De klatret opp taustigen som ble firt ned til dem, og snart sto de på dekk, ansikt til ansikt med Sabeltann, og omringet av hans uflidde bande. Ingen av mennene skilte seg nevneverdig ut, med unntak av de to kvisete, lubne tenåringsguttene som flankerte kapteinen. De var prikk like, som speilbilder av hverandre, ned til den minste lille detalj ved antrekket, og Langemann skjøt et øyebryn fascinert i været ved synet av dem.

Sabeltann så det og det rykket litt i munnvikene hans. «Velkommen om bord, mine herrer. Dette er Pelle.» Han nikket mot venstre, og deretter mot høyre. «Og dette er Peder, men han kaller vi bare Pysa.»

«Pysa?» Langemann studerte unggutten (det var strengt tatt ikke nødvendig å studere mer enn én av dem likevel), og funderte litt på hvordan denne bleke, småfeite jyplingen hadde klart å skaffe seg hyre som pirat. Men han av alle burde jo vite at ting sjelden var som de så ut, og at du aldri skulle undervurdere noen, og han var uansett ikke her for å skaffe seg uvenner, så han sendte ham bare sitt mest avvæpnende flir. «Hvorfor kaller de deg det?»

«Hvorfor kaller de _deg_ Langemann?» parerte gutten.

«Det er vel opplagt, din tufs!» Svaret kom fra Pelle, som ikke kunne være noe annet enn tvillingen. «Det er fordi han er så høy, vel.»

«Ja, det er den ene forklaringen,» nikket Langemann med en påtatt alvorlig mine. «Jentene i Tortuga har en annen.» Bak seg hørte han Morgan knise av det uforstående ansiktsuttrykket guttene satte opp, og han fikk snart selskap av flere.

Også Sabeltann smilte skjevt. «Du kan gå i byssa til potetene, du, Pysa. Så kan du jo tenke over den der imens.» Han vinket Langemann med seg, og med Morgan glidende etter som en skygge, krysset de dekket mot kapteinslugaren. «Jeg tok dem ikke for intellektet,» bekreftet han.

«Hva tok du dem for?»

«Mora.»

«Ah… vakker?»

«Overhode ikke! Men det var den eneste måten å bli kvitt henne på.» Han slo det bort. «Det er en lang historie. Kort fortalt så har jeg lovet henne å gjøre dem til menn.»

Han holdt oppe lugarsdøra for dem, og både Langemann og Morgan tok seg tid til å gjøre seg kjent med detaljene der inne, om enn på veldig diskré vis. Et overtak krevde oversikt, det var en svindlers første regel, og de var så vant til det at de gjorde det uten å ofre det en tanke.

Lugaren var som skuta for øvrig: gammel og slitt og med vekslende hell forsøkt pyntet på. Møblementet var av god kvalitet, med vakre utskjæringer, sengeteppene foran senga langs den ene veggen av vakker, rød, men noe falmet fløyel, og flere forseggjorte lamper sørget for at rommet var forholdsvis godt opplyst. Det første øynene ble trukket mot når man trådte inn over terskelen, var likevel det store skrivebordet. Et monstrum av et møbel, av mørkt tre, oversvømt av kart og papirer, og man fikk øyeblikkelig inntrykk av at det aldri var ryddig, men tvert i mot at dette mer eller mindre var dets permanente tilstand.

Sabeltann kastet ikke bort mer tid, men gikk rett på sak. Han satte seg i stolen bak skrivebordet og ga tegn til at Langemann skulle ta den på motsatt side. Det ble ingen sitteplass igjen til Morgan, som fremdeles i stor grad ble oversett, men han gjorde ikke noe nummer ut av det, og stilte seg bare ved et bokskap innved veggen. I grunnen passet det Langemann bra at det ble sånn, det føltes tryggere når minst én av dem ble stående.

Sabeltann skjøv et av de mange kartene mot ham. «Dette er tegningene over baron Suffields herskapshus. Ballet vil finne sted i speilsalen… her.» Han trommet en pekefinger mot bordplata, og Langemann la hodet på skakke for å se.

«Planlegger du å plyndre hele selskapet?» spurte han. «Hvis all fiffen kommer til å være der, så…»

«Nei.» Sabeltann brøt ham av. «Det er for tungt bevoktet. Men nettopp derfor, fordi alt vaktmannskapet vil være konsentrert om festen, skal vi rette fokuset mot disse rommene.» Han flyttet fingeren til et annet punkt på arket og sirklet den rundt det aktuelle området. «Baronens private gemakker.»

«Det er skatter der?»

Kapteinens blikk smalnet og det gnistret i de blå øynene. «Haugevis. Mannen er ekstremt mistenksom, stoler ikke på _noen,_ så han låser inn alle sine uvurderlige eiendeler hver gang han har gjester.»

«Hva er poenget med å ha fine ting om du ikke skal vise dem fram?» flirte Langemann og kikket opp på Morgan, som smilte skjevt, men holdt blikket på kapteinen.

Sabeltann på sin side forble alvorlig. «Fløyen er altså avstengt fra resten av huset,» fortsatte han, «og det eksisterer bare to nøkler til låsen. Baronen har den ene, men det er den andre som er interessant for oss.» Han rotet litt i papirene og fant til slutt et innrammet kopperstikk, som han kastet over til Langemann. « _Dette_ er din misjon.»

Langemann stirret på tegningen han hadde fått i hendene. Den var av en godt voksen kvinne, minst førti år gammel, overvektig og med hud som dvask brøddeig. Korsettet hadde presset de store brystene hennes opp og ut, så de lå som en hylle foran henne, overøst med perler og edelstener.

«Baronessen,» forklarte Sabeltann, som ikke kunne ha unngått å se hvor sjokkerende synet hadde vært for ham. «Hun bærer den andre nøkkelen, et eller annet sted på kroppen. På ballet blir det altså din jobb å finne henne, forføre henne, og stjele den.»

Langemann gløttet skeptisk opp på ham. «Hva legger du i ”forføre”?» Han viftet med tegningen. «Hvis jeg skal kysse dette… vesenet  vil jeg ha ekstra betalt.» Morgan lente seg nysgjerrig fram for å se, og slapp ut noe som minnet om en krysning av et gisp og et latterhikst.

«Du kan gå akkurat så langt du vil,» svarte Sabeltann, fremdeles med stemmen og ansiktsuttrykket fullstendig blottet for humor. «Men en dyktig mann som deg kan vel komme i mål uten at måtte ty til kyssing, eller hva?» Han strakte hendene ut foran seg og satte fingertuppene mot hverandre. «Det blir neppe særlig vanskelig, ryktene vil ha det til at hun er svært ulykkelig i ekteskapet. Så hun er nok mer enn klar for noe nytt og… eksotisk.»

«Eksotisk?»

«Ja, du trenger en bakgrunnshistorie. Etnisiteten din lar seg vanskelig skjule, så du kan like gjerne benytte deg av den. Vær mørk og mystisk… Spå dem i hendene, eller noe.»

Langemanns øyebryn føk i været. «Oi, oi, oi, vi er glad i klisjeer.»

Sabeltann trakk nonchalant på skuldrene. «Fiffen er.» Han lente seg bakover i stolen og løftet en pekefinger i været. «Når du har fått tak i nøkkelen, sniker du deg vekk, låser deg inn i den private fløyen og lukker opp for resten av oss her, ved denne bakdøra.» Han plantet fingeren på kartet. «Jeg og mine menn skal nok sørge for å sette ut de vaktene som måtte være der.» Han slo ut med armene. «Så tømmer vi rommene for skatter, og seiler vekk.»

«Du får det til å høres lett ut,» murret Morgan.

Sabeltann ofret ham endelig et utålmodig blikk. «Vi vet alle godt at det ikke blir det,» glefset han. «Men gevinsten vil være verdt risikoen, og vel så det.» Han så tilbake på Langemann. «Hva tenker du?»

Langemann kikket en siste gang på kopperstikket før han la det fra seg på bordet. «Jeg tenker det kan bli morsomt.»

Sabeltanns lille smil avslørte at han likte innstillingen. «Og du tror du skal klare din del?»

Det var Langemanns tur til å trekke på skuldrene. «Går det på to bein og puster, skal jeg nok klare å forføre det.»

«Utmerket.» Kapteinen reiste seg brått, som om han plutselig hadde dårlig tid, og Morgan skvatt, men gjorde heldigvis ikke noe overilt. «Vi må kaste loss så fort som mulig om vi skal rekke fram i tide. Dere kan ankre opp skuta deres her.»

Langemanns ansikt trakk seg sammen i en spørrende grimase, men igjen var Morgan alene om de verbale protestene: «Hva?»

Sabeltann valgte likevel å rette svaret mot Langemann. «Du kan ikke komme seilende i den balja om du skal gi deg ut for å være rikmann.» Han gløttet bort på Morgan. «Og deg blir jeg vel neppe kvitt, så dere seiler med oss. Ikke vær redd for _Esmeralda,_ hun ligger trygt her, og går alt bra, skulle deres tretti prosent uansett være nok til å dekke utgiftene til et nytt fartøy.»

Langemann reiste seg før Morgan rakk å si noe mer, nikket sin aksept til kapteinen, tok kompanjongen i armen og førte ham med seg ut.

«Langemann…» Protestene kom hviskende straks de var ute på dekk.

Langemann stanset og dro ham nærmere. «Han har et poeng. Og de kommer ikke til å gjøre oss ikke noe. De trenger oss.»

«De trenger _deg,_ » rettet Morgan.

Langemanns blikk ble ytterligere intensifisert. «Hør, om du ikke kan vinne kapteinen, så vinn mannskapet! Gjør deg til venns med disse gutta.» Han nikket diskré mot mennene som sto rundt dem, ventende på sin kaptein og hans ordre. «Få dem til å forstå at du er helt uunnværlig.»

Morgan tenkte seg om i noen sekunder, så sukket han lavt og nikket, selv om han foreløpig ikke ante hvordan han skulle få dette til. Han visste bare at det akkurat nå var umulig å snakke Langemann til fornuft. Det var en ny, nesten fanatisk optimisme som glødet i øynene hans, mens ansiktet splittet seg i et smil og tankene egentlig var et helt annet sted. «Det er tross alt bare snakk om å overleve noen få dager.»


	4. Tredje kapittel

 

_**Det karibiske hav, den 30. desember 1699** _

Langemann hadde fått fingrene i en mandolin. Nå satt han lent mot en kasse på bakkdekket og spilte, tilsynelatende mest for seg selv, og sang til på et språk Sabeltann gikk ut fra måtte være morsmålet hans. Melodien var av og til melankolsk og nesten jamrende, men stort sett var den rask og livlig, og kapteinen merket, nesten motvillig, at humøret hans steg av den.

Han sto på dekket under, på et av sine favorittsteder innved fokkmasta, og voktet seg vel for å glo for mye på fyren. Bare av og til kastet han et stjålent blikk opp på ham, usikker på hva som var mest smertefullt: å se ham, eller å se bort.

Det var en usedvanlig vakker mann. Det var en ren observasjon, og ikke en Sabeltann skammet seg over. Han var ikke en som vektla uviktige detaljer som kjønn når han vurderte skjønnhet. Egentlig var det svært sjelden at både kvinner og menn fikk hans beundring og oppmerksomhet; han likte å tro at han var hevet over den slags. Og likevel, her satt Langemann i all sin prakt, og vekket til live ubehagelige ting han helst hadde sett forble døde. Det verste var at mannen så ut til å vite nøyaktig hvor tiltrekkende han var, og hvordan han skulle utnytte det til det fulle. Det virket kanskje uanstrengt, men det lå en nøye planlagt strategi bak alt han foretok seg.

På seg selv kjenner man andre. Sabeltann mistenkte at få andre hadde evnen til gjennomskue Langemann slik han gjorde. Det måtte eventuelt være denne Morgan.

Han kunne ikke helt sette fingeren på hva det var ved Morgan som irriterte ham. Det var en dugelig nok fyr. Han hadde kastet seg inn i arbeidet om bord, side om side med Sabeltanns egne menn, og han gjorde det bra, seig og sterk og kvikk i oppfattelsen som han var. Kanskje var det det at han liksom bare hadde fulgt med på lasset? Et element Sabeltann ikke hadde regnet med. En ekstra, unødvendig brikke i det delikate, skjøre spillet som denne type tokt, og for så vidt hele kapteinens liv, var. Eller kanskje stakk det dypere enn som så? Kanskje var det måten han og Langemann stakk hodene sammen på, den intime tosomheten som omga dem, også når de var sammen med andre. For en mann som Sabeltann, som voktet seg vel for å slippe andre tett innpå seg, virket det nærmest skjødesløst å vise slik hengivenhet, lojalitet og tillitt til et annet menneske. Det var å be om trøbbel. Og likevel vekket det en viss lengsel i ham, for det lå en lykke i slik naivitet, mente han å huske.

Han slo disse tankene fort fra seg, og snart ble også Langemann ropt på av de andre og la mandolinen fra seg. Sabeltann presset et sukk ned i magen og kjempet mot lysten til å løfte på parykken; det var en varm dag, og mer vindstille enn han kunne ønsket. De holdt likevel god nok fart til at de ville nå fram til bestemmelsesstedet i tide, så det var ingen grunn til bekymring. Det gjaldt bare å utnytte tiden som best man kunne.

Igjen gløttet han bort på Langemann, som nå var på vei opp i riggen for å hjelpe med et eller annet. Sterk og hardtarbeidende, han også, noe som egentlig bare var fryktelig irriterende. For selv om mannen selvsagt var for god til å være sann, tok Sabeltann med ett seg selv i å ønske at han var ekte vare, og det med slik intensitet at det nærmest gjorde vondt.

Brått spant han rundt på hælen og gikk mot lugaren sin. Han kunne ikke la seg distrahere av dette, måtte ikke miste fokus på det som ventet. Jo fortere dette var overstått, jo bedre.

* * *

_Gjør deg til venns med disse gutta._

Slikt var lett for Langemann å si, han som ble omsvermet og beundret overalt hvor han kom, og det uten at han i det hele tatt måtte anstrenge seg. For Morgan falt det ikke like naturlig, og vanligvis var det heller ikke noe som plaget ham nevneverdig. Han var vant til, og helt tilfreds med, å stå i bakgrunnen mens Langemann spilte kortene sine. Hans plass var der i skyggene, og jobben var å skjule sporene, plukke opp bitene, holde vakt. En viktig jobb på alle måter, en essensiell del av opplegget, og han trivdes med den. Nettopp derfor føltes det fremmed og litt overveldende å bli kastet ut i manesjen på egen hånd, uten kameratens oppbakking.

Han ante ikke hvordan han skulle gripe dette an. Strategien så langt hadde vært å jobbe hardt, gå foran med et godt eksempel, vise med hele seg at han ikke noe på vis følte seg hevet over Sabeltanns menn. Og de var for så vidt ikke vanskelig å komme inn på, nei, de var inkluderende nok, han gled fort og naturlig inn i det velsmurte maskineriet de utgjorde. Men det var forskjell på å være godtatt og akseptert og på å være uunnværlig. Og uunnværlig måtte han bli, Langemann hadde rett i det; mannskapets gunst var det eneste som kunne beskytte ham mot denne kapteinen.

Han rettet ryggen, kjente på smertene det voldte ham hvor hardt han hadde stått på, og lot blikket drive ut mot havet mens et langsomt sukk forlot leppene hans. De siste par timene hadde arbeidskraften hans utelukkende vært brukt til å holde lasterommet fritt for vann, og det var et stykke arbeid som aldri tok slutt, for skuta var opplagt lekk.

«Vi gjør så godt vi kan,» hadde skipets tømrer sagt på et tidspunkt, etter uten tvil å ha lest frustrasjonen i Morgans ansikt, «men hun er gammel, ser du, så det er grenser for hva vi kan klare.» Morgan hadde nikket forståelsesfullt, men tenkt i sitt stille sinn at om denne Sabeltann virkelig hadde illusjoner om å bli verdensberyktet sjørøver, kunne han bare glemme å gjøre det i _denne_ spanske kjerringa.

Magen hans rumlet. Han hadde ikke spist siden den grufulle suppa de hadde fått servert kvelden før, og nå var det langt over middagstid. Han kikket seg rundt, og fikk øye på Pysa (eller muligens Pelle, for det var praktisk talt ikke mulig å skille de to fra hverandre). «Hvem lager maten her?» spurte han ham. «Du?»

«Nei.» Pysa, eller Pelle, ristet kraftig på hodet. «Jeg er bare byssegutt. Gordon er kokken.»

«Så Gordon lager maten?»

Gutten trakk på skuldrene. «Om du greier å vekke’n. Men han lager ikke no’ god mat uansett.»

Morgan lot arbeidet ligge og gikk ned i byssa for å ta en titt. Det første som slo mot ham da han trådte inn over terskelen var den gjennomtrengende stanken av alkohol, råtnende matrester og gammel svette, og med håndbaken presset mot nesa, myste han inn i mørket og fikk øye på det feite droget som lå døddrukken og snorksov med panna plantet i arbeidsbenken. Han ristet på hodet, og undret seg ikke så rent lite over at den tilsynelatende strenge kaptein Sabeltann ikke satte standarden høyere enn dette. Gordon var, ut fra det han kunne se, godt oppe i årene og hadde trebein, og sannsynligvis var det dette, og ikke kokekunstene hans, som var årsaken til at han hadde stilling som kokk.

Morgan kjempet mot lysten til å bare gå igjen, men han var jo sulten, så han gikk helt inn i rommet og dyttet forsiktig borti fleskeberget med en fot. Han fikk ingen reaksjon, og med nok et sukk på leppene, kikket han seg rundt. Byssa så faktisk ikke så aller verst ut, og en liten kikk inn i lageret fortalte ham at det ikke var råvarene det var noe galt med, for skuta var rikt forsynt med poteter, grønnsaker og saltet kjøtt.

Det gikk plutselig opp for ham hva han måtte gjøre. Han skrapte ut de illeluktende restene fra gryta som hang over ilden, hugg tak i Gordon, og vippet ham bakover og bort fra bordet, til han klasket i dørken og sov ufortrødent videre der, og nå som det var ledig plass å jobbe på, rullet han opp ermene og gikk til verks.

* * *

Da Langemann kom inn i kapteinens lugar, sto Sabeltann ved speilet og klinte enda et lag med hvit sminke over ansiktet. Han hadde også tatt av parykken, slik at Langemann fikk se det kortklipte, tynnende, brune håret, men ikke i mange sekundene, for han var lynrask til å smette inn bak et skjermbrett. «Jeg vet jeg ba deg komme,» gneldret han fra inne bak det, «men du banker på før du kommer inn hit! Hadde du vært en av mine menn, hadde jeg skutt deg der du står.»

Langemann stoppet opp, men strakte litt på halsen i et forsøk på å kanskje få sett noe mer. «Jeg er ikke en av dine menn,» påpekte han.

«Nei, og derfor puster du fremdeles!»

Langemann rynket panna, og klarte ikke helt å holde latteren ute av stemmen. «Forteller du meg at de aldri har sett deg uten maska? Ikke engang dine egne menn vet hvem du egentlig er?»

«Jeg er Sabeltann. Det er alt de behøver å vite. Og alt _du_ behøver å vite!»

«Ja, ja, slapp av.»

Langemanns blikk drev bort på det overfylte skrivebordet, og da det falt på kopperstikket av baronesse Suffield, rynket han på nesa og gikk bort for å se om det var så fælt som han husket det. Det var det, men da han i lettere avsky skjøv det fra seg, støtte det mot en annen innrammet tegning som lå der blant alle papirene, og han plukket den opp for å se. Dette bildet viste en ung og vakker kvinne med lange, mørke lokker, store øyne og et lite, lekent smil i munnvikene, som om hun var både uskyldig og litt frekk på én gang. Det sto noe risset inn i ramma, og Langemann stavet seg gjennom det.

_Dagmar, lady Falkenskiold, 1688._

Sabeltann kom fram fra bak skjermbrettet i samme øyeblikk, ferdig sminket og med parykken på plass, og Langemann snudde seg mot ham og viftet med kopperstikket. «Kan jeg ikke heller få forføre denne Dagmar?» flirte han. «Hun er litt av et…»

Sabeltann strente rett mot ham og rykket tegningen brutalt ut av hendene hans før han rakk å si mer. «Du bør slutte å stikke nesa di i ting du ikke har noe med!» freste han, og raseriet som ulmet bak det blå blikket understreket at han mente alvor. Han snudde seg halvveis bort, med bildet inn mot kroppen, som om han ville skjule og beskytte det, men så gløttet han tilbake på Langemann over skulderen. «Du kan altså lese?»

«Godt nok. Jeg har lært det av Morgan.»

«Ikke verst. Og nyttig, med tanke på at du skal utgi deg for å være overklasse. Hva med dans, er du skolert i det? Polonais… rigaudon… allemande?»

«Skulle gå greit.»

Sabeltann skjøt et øyebryn skeptisk i været, og gjorde en liten håndbevegelse. «Vis meg.»

Langemann himlet med øynene, men tok noen allemandetrinn rundt på gulvet for å overbevise ham, og Sabeltann flirte fornøyd mens han tvinnet barten mellom fingrene. «Bra, nå skal vi bare få utseendet til å stemme.» Han nikket mot en stor kiste inn ved veggen. «Slå deg løs.»

Langemann åpnet kista, som viste seg å være stappet med vakre klær av fløyel og silke, og tilbrakte den neste halve timen med å skifte fra det ene fjonge antrekket til det andre, mens Sabeltann satt bak skrivebordet og studerte og vurderte ham nøye. På et tidspunkt kom han bort, satte seg på kne foran ham og rettet litt på et par bukser i rød fløyel. «Disse er sydd til en mann som var kortere enn deg,» slo han fast, helt unødvendig. «Men det får gå.»

Han reiste seg, satte hendene i siden og nikket ned mot de høyhælte skoene Langemann hadde fått på. «Se om du kan danse i _dem._ »

«Jeg er ikke en hoffnarr du kan kommandere rundt,» mumlet Langemann, men danset likevel.

En fornøyd Sabeltann satte seg ved skrivebordet igjen, og da Langemann hadde skiftet tilbake til sine egne klær, hentet han fram mandolinen han hadde gjemt bak det. «Før du går, spill for meg.»

Langemann ville protestere, men stoppet da han møtte kapteinens blikk, for det var intenst og insisterende og ulikt alt annet han til da hadde sett. Så han tok lydig mandolinen og satte seg på en stol og spilte – ikke sigøynermusikk denne gangen, men noen stykker klassisk hoffmusikk han en gang hadde lært – og hele tiden mens han gjorde det, satt Sabeltann og lyttet, med lukkede øyne og et avslappet smil om munnen.

Han stoppet ikke før en ny og uventet duft sivet inn i lugaren. Sabeltann merket det også, og satte seg fort opp i stolen. «Det lukter mat,» slo Langemann fast.

« _God_ mat,» tilføyde eller rettet Sabeltann og strøk på dør, med Langemann rett bak, og vel utenfor så de straks hva det skyldtes. Sjørøverne satt rundt forbi, på dekk og i riggen, med skåler og tallerkener i hendene, tyggende og slafsende, og mellom dem gikk Morgan med en stor jerngryte og fylte på med stuing etter hvert som de ble tomme.

«Kæpten, han kan lage mat!» ropte en begeistret Pelle (eller var det Pysa?) straks han fikk øye på Sabeltann, noe som fikk kapteinen til å glo på Morgan med et blikk som muligens gjenspeilte den forvirrende blandingen av forventning, irritasjon og frustrasjon han følte i det øyeblikket.

Morgan bare gliste, nesten triumferende, mens han fikk rosende og takknemlige klapp i ryggen overalt hvor han kom, og ved siden av kapteinen lyste også Langemann opp. Han banet seg vei over dekk og fikk seg noe av maten, han også, og en stund senere, da ting hadde roet seg, trakk han kameraten til side og hvisket: «Veien til dette mannskapets hjerte går visst gjennom magen. Bra tenkt! Nå er du innafor.»

«Hva ville han deg?» spurte Morgan bare.

Langemann skar en grimase. «Raringen ville ha meg til å danse og synge og spille for seg.»

Morgan flirte, men ikke helt uten litt oppgitthet. «Som Saul og David.»

«Hvem?»

«Fra Bibelhistorien. Hver gang kong Saul ble gretten og melankolsk og lite medgjørlig, sendte de David for å spille for ham. Det gjorde visst susen.»

Det glimtet til i Langemanns grå øyne. «Ah, stemmer.» Han ga Morgan et vennskapelig dunk i skulderen, da han så at denne så litt bekymret ut. «Du, ikke vær så betutta! Så vidt jeg husker, gikk det bra for denne David. Han skjøv Saul ned fra tronen, gjorde han ikke?» Han blunket, og da han så at Morgans ansikt ennå var et av tvil, lente han seg nærmere. «Så lenge jeg kan _påvirke_ ham, kan jeg _kontrollere_ ham.»

«Jeg er bare redd for hvordan _han_ påvirker _deg,_ » svarte Morgan alvorlig. «Vi har aldri vært borti noe som han her før, det må vel også _du_ ha innsett?»

Langemann ristet på hodet, men sa ingenting.


	5. Fjerde kapittel

_**Amalienborg, St. Thomas, den 31. desember 1699**_

De seilte inn i havna som om de eide stedet. Nøling av noe slag ville bare tiltrekke seg mer oppmerksomhet, og selv om oppmerksomhet kunne være både vel og bra, så var det best om skuta ikke fikk for mye av den akkurat nå. Sabeltann hadde sørget for at de seilte under britisk flagg og at mannskapet så noenlunde presentable ut, og likevel hadde han hjertet i halsen nå da han feide blikket over byen, og opp mot fortet med alle kanonene.

Han kjente dette stedet. Litt for godt.

Langemann sto ved siden av ham, på øverste dekk, og gjorde det han kunne best: skinte om kapp med den strålende morgensola. Han var kledd i en justaucorps av grønn fløyel, med kantebånd av gull, matchende bukser og silkestrømper og en hatt med fjær, han var nybarbert og parfymert, og håret gredd bakover og flettet i nakken. På eget initiativ hadde han også lagt svart kajal rundt øynene og knyttet et fargerikt silkesjal om livet. «Er jeg sigøyner, så _er_ jeg sigøyner,» hadde han sagt da han merket Sabeltanns tvilende blikk på seg. «Var det ikke det du ville?»

Kapteinen nikket bare. «Har du tenkt på et navn?»

«Zóltan Kovacs,» svarte han uten å blunke. «Sigøynerprins, fra Budapest.»

«Du snakker ungarsk?»

«Og romani. Men det er neppe noen der inne som gjør.»

«Ingen løse tråder nå,» advarte Sabeltann.

«Ingen løse tråder,» forsikret Langemann, og himlet med øynene i det han dro på seg hanskene. «Du ter deg som om jeg aldri har gjort dette før.»

Kapteinen fortsatte uanfektet å gjennombore ham med blikket. «Du har aldri gjort _dette_ før.»

Men nå, på dekket i solskinnet, til tross for nervøsiteten disse omgivelsene vekket i ham, var troen på Langemann der. Han så selvsikker ut, der han skygget for sola med hånden og speidet inn mot land med et stort smil om munnen. «Zóltan!» sa Sabeltann og oppdaget tilfreds at mannen reagerte instinktivt på navnet, noe som var essensielt om den falske identiteten skulle være overbevisende. Kapteinen smilte, sulten på mer informasjon. «Det er kanskje ditt virkelige navn?»

Langemann flirte og ristet på hodet. «Nei, men jeg hadde en onkel Zóltan. Han var favoritten min.» Han trakk nonchalant på skuldrene. «Ja, ikke misforstå, han var et rasshøl, men de andre var tross alt verre.»

Sabeltann humret, og lot blikket gli over havna igjen. Et lite knis bak ryggen hans minnet ham på at Morgan var der oppe sammen med dem, og tanken fikk det til å ulme av irritasjon i ham, ikke minst fordi han innså at dette var en som kjente Langemanns navn, og dermed på enda et vis hadde tilgang på noe han selv ikke engang kunne _nærme_ seg. Han var i ferd med å formulere en skarp slengbemerkning, da øynene hans med ett fant noe som gjorde om på alle prioriteringer.

Det kom en lav plystrelyd fra Langemann, som hadde sett det samme. «Sjekk hun der, da! Hun er rett fra verftet.»

Mannskapet stimet sammen ved ripa på dekkene under, og det ble pekt og hvisket, en eneste stor summing av beundring som steg opp mot dem, mens de langsomt gled forbi den fortøyde fregatten.

«Baronens nye skute,» mumlet Sabeltann mens han tok inn alle detaljer ved det staselige skipet. «Jeg hørte han hadde fått bygget en.» Han slet med å ta blikket bort, for fregatten hadde vekket det begjæret han ikke lenger rettet mot mennesker, men mot gull og vakre ting, og det med en uforutsett og voldsom kraft. Hun var en fullrigget tremaster, med sort- og hvitmalt skrog og minst tjue kanoner, de fleste av dem ni-pundere etter hva han kunne se. Aldri før hadde han hvilt øynene mot noe slikt, og hun var farlig nær å frarøve ham all fokus.

Langemann la hodet på skakke og myste mot bokstavene som var malt på akterskroget. « _Prudence Petunia._ » Han rynket på nesa. «Seriøst?»

Sabeltann ristet på hodet, hjertens enig. Det var et grusomt og upassende navn på et så vakkert fartøy.

«Det er utrolig hva fiffen døper skutene sine,» bemerket Morgan. «De eneste som får styggere navn, er barna.»

Det var først da de hadde passert at Sabeltann klarte å flytte oppmerksomheten dit den skulle være. Han bjeffet noen ordre til styrmannen, som med stor presisjon styrte den store, tunga balja hans inn i motsatt ende av havna, der de gjestende seilskipene lå fortøyd, og hvor havnearbeiderne inne på land vinket dem til seg. Han rygget noen skritt, nesten umerkelig, bort fra ripa, nå da skipet la til og trossa ble kastet. «Så du er klar?» spurte han.

Langemann fulgte den diskré unnamanøveren hans med et granskende blikk. «Jeg er klar,» bekreftet han.

«Tilbring dagen i byen.» Kapteinen falt tilbake på den forretningsmessige tonen. «La dem bli vant til å se deg, så du ikke vekker _for_ mye mistenksomhet på ballet i kveld. _Litt_ mistenksomhet er bra; sosietetskvinner kjeder vettet av seg, de tiltrekkes av alt som virker farlig.»

«Takk, jeg vet hvordan man forfører kvinner.»

Sabeltann gløttet skjevt opp på ham. «Jeg blir om bord i skuta til det er mørkt.» Han ga ingen forklaring på dette, men Langemann leste blikket hans godt nok til å forstå at han hadde sine grunner til å forbli i skyggene. «Du trenger en tjener. En mann av denne Zóltans kaliber bærer ikke sin egen bagasje.»

«Morgan kan…»

«Jeg har en annen oppgave til Morgan,» avbrøt kapteinen, og overså de andres spørrende blikk. «Du tar med deg Gregor.» Han nikket mot den store, tause tømrersvennen, som for øyeblikket hjalp til med å fortøye. «Han vet å te seg. Send ham tilbake straks du er innenfor.» Uten å vente på svar eller innvendinger, begynte han å bevege seg mot trappen ned fra poopdekket, på vei til sin egen lugar.

«Og hva er denne oppgaven du har til meg?» kalte Morgan spydig etter ham. «Jeg er ikke ditt mannskap, du kan ikke kommandere meg rundt!»

Sabeltann stoppet og skulte på ham over skulderen, blikket var kaldt og lekent på samme tid. «Det har du for så vidt rett i,» medgikk han. «Men vil du ha din del av byttet, får du gjøre din del av jobben.» Det rykket litt i munnviken hans. «En passende utfordring for en kløktig mann som deg.»

«Jaha?» Morgan så skeptisk ut, og det med rette, for nå vokste kapteinens halvsmil til et fullvoksent skadefro flir.

« _Prudence Petunia._ »

«Hø?»

Sabeltann dreide en pekefinger mot stedet der fregatten lå. «Jeg vil ha den skuta der. Jeg vil du skaffer meg _den_ skuta.»

Morgan så fortørnet på ham. «Alene?» Han gløttet fort bort på Langemann for å se hvordan _han_ reagerte, men hans ansikt forble blankt og uttrykksløst.

«Selvfølgelig ikke,» knurret kapteinen og fortsatte sin ferd ned trappa. «Jeg sender tvillingene med deg.»

Morgan ble stående tilbake, som forsteinet av sjokk og overraskelse. «Langemann…,» begynte han, men fikk ikke sagt mer før Sabeltann ropte det samme fra nede på kanondekket: «Langemann!»

Langemanns øyne flakket i den retningen og deretter tilbake på kameraten, som desperat gransket ansiktet hans etter støtte og lojalitet, og så, i det han gjorde et ørlite tegn til å ville følge etter kapteinen, grep ham i frakkeermet og dro ham med seg helt bort til akterrelingen. De var alene der oppe, for styrmannen hadde forlatt posten sin nå som de var vel i havn, likevel senket han stemmen til en hissende hvesing: «Han prøver å få meg drept!»

«Nei,» svarte Langemann uten særlig overbevisning.

«Du vet det godt! Fikk du ikke med deg hva slags ”hjelp” jeg ble tildelt? Pelle og Pysa! Han er ikke akkurat overbegeistret for de to, heller. Dette er intet annet enn et påskudd til å bli kvitt meg, _og_ dem! Et selvmordsoppdrag!»

Langemann var alvorlig nå, men øynene flakket stadig mot trappa eller mot land. «Ikke nødvendigvis,» innvendte han. «Om noen kan kapre den skuta, er det du.»

«Med et godt trent mannskap, ja, kanskje. Men alt jeg har er to feite guttunger!»

«Du har _dette!_ » Langemann kjørte en pekefinger i panna på ham. «Det glupeste hodet jeg vet om.»

«Langemann!» Sabeltann ropte på ham igjen.

«Langemann,» sa Morgan også, og lød mer fortvilt nå. «Denne kapteinen er ikke god, ikke… _normal_. Denne skuta... Man driver ikke sjørøverskip på denne måten! Dette mannskapet har ikke engang en kvartermester, visste du det?»

«Og så?» Langemann unnet seg et oppgitt flir. «Vi er ikke her for å skape revolusjon. Vi er her for å finne gull, og vi er _så_ nær. Vi trekker oss ikke nå.» Han la hendene sine beroligende om kameratens overarmer. «Hør, gjør et forsøk. Bare… ikke dø.»

Morgan åpnet munnen, men nå ropte Sabeltann «Langemann!» for tredje gang, og alt han fikk ut var et langt sukk.

Langemann klappet ham lett på kinnet, og skyndte seg mot trappa. «Vi snakkes etterpå,» slengte han over skulderen.

Men det ble aldri noe ”etterpå”, for Sabeltann hang på ham som en hauk mens de ventet på at Gregor skulle få på seg tjenerhabitten, og benyttet anledningen til å forsyne ham med opplysninger om de ulike gjestene som ville være tilstede på ballet: titler, slektsforhold, skandaler og saftig sladder om den ene lorden etter den andre. Alt sammen nyttig informasjon som Langemann bare kunne undre på hvordan han hadde klart å samle. «Hvem _er_ du egentlig?» spurte han på et tidspunkt, med glimt i øyet, vel vitende om at _skulle_ kapteinen komme til å avsløre noe om seg selv, ville det ikke skje på denne måten.

Ganske riktig. «En som aldri overlater noe til tilfeldighetene,» lød det intetsigende svaret. «Jeg har planlagt dette lenge. Du får ikke lov å rote det til.»

«Det har jeg heller ingen planer om.» Langemann begynte å bli en smule irritert over mistilliten, og hadde vanskeligere for å skjule det. «Det er jeg som risikerer nakken min her, glem ikke det, og femten prosent av ingenting er fortsatt ingenting, såpass vet jeg.»

«Du må ha låst opp døra før midnatt,» fortsatte Sabeltann ufortrødent. «Da er festen på sitt beste, alle er opptatt av nedtellingen og har forhåpentligvis også rukket å bli godt beruset. Det er det beste tidspunktet å slå til på.»

«Ja, ja, skjønner.»

Gregor kom i det samme, kledd i en litt for liten, sort overfrakk, og Zóltan Kovacs’  flotte, velutstyrte reisekiste balansert på høyre skulder. Han stilte seg opp et par meter unna, med blikket ærbødig ned, men likevel med alle sansene i høyspenn, og Langemann, som tydelig merket det, trakk tilfreds på smilebåndene. Sabeltann hadde rett i at dette var riktig mann for jobben.

Kapteinen rakte ham et brev med baronens segl. «Invitasjonen din,» forklarte han, og stakk en pung med gullmynter i den andre neven hans. «Vær spandabel, men ikke sløs.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.» Det ble sagt _nesten_ uten ironi, og Langemann merket godt virkningen denne tiltaleformen hadde, selv om så godt som ingen andre gjorde det; det liksom rykket til i Sabeltann, som om en bølge av nytelse helt overraskende hadde veltet over ham.

«Lykke til,» fikk han seg til å si. «Vi vil stå klare ved midnatt.»

Langemann nikket, og snudde seg mot sin nyutnevnte tjener med et bredt glis. «Kom igjen, Gregor, la oss sette Amalienborg på hodet!»

Morgan så ham gå i land fra bakkdekket, så hvordan ganglaget endret seg bare i løpet av de få skrittene det tok å komme ned landgangen, fra en sjømanns brautende tramping til den nesten dansende trippingen til en adelsmann. Den allerede høyreiste mannen rettet seg opp i sin fulle lengde, som om han ville omfavne byen, men fra der Morgan sto så det straks ut som om det var byen som omfavnet _ham._ Det gikk ikke mange øyeblikkene før han hadde fanget oppmerksomheten til en flokk unge kvinner, som stakk hodene ivrig sammen, fniste kokett da han tok av seg hatten og hilste dem med et galant bukk, og trippet etter ham nedover kaia, langt mindre diskré enn de selv var klar over.

Morgan kostet på seg et lite smil, fylt av en følelse av stolthet og kjærlighet; den var ikke ny, men kjentes med ett mer nostalgisk enn før. Langemann kom til å klare _sin_ del av spillet aldeles strålende. Han var mer bekymret for seg selv.

Han dreide rundt og så på de to som satt innved fokkmasta og ventet. To identiske ansikter som kikket opp på ham, bleke og nervøse, men samtidig håpefulle, fordi de feilaktig trodde han hadde løsningen på problemet deres.

«Ja, ja, gutter,» sa han, med påtatt optimisme, «Oppdrag _Prudence Petunia._ » Han satte hendene i siden, og merket hvordan den falske masken av overbevisning allerede nå slo sprekker og gled av ham. «Forslag mottas med takk.»


	6. Femte kapittel

_**Amalienborg, St. Thomas, den 31. desember 1699**_

Sjelden hadde det klødd slik i Langemanns lange fingre som det gjorde denne kvelden. Gjestene på baronens ball gjorde ingenting for å skjule hvor usmakelig rike de var, de spradet rundt overlesset med smykker og stas, og det krevde alt han hadde av selvkontroll å ikke plukke til seg noe av det. Eller noe av interiøret, for den saks skyld. Baron Suffield hadde ikke spart på noe; bare begeret han for øyeblikket hadde i hånden, var verdt mer enn det han og Morgan dro inn på en gjennomsnittlig uke. Speilene i Speilsalen (for hvorfor skulle den ellers hete Speilsalen?) var for anledningen blankpolerte, og reflekterte alle de skinnende lyskronene slik at det så ut til å være ti ganger så mange av dem. Speilene gjorde også at han så seg selv uansett hvor han vendte seg, og det var ikke til å skyve under teppet at han tok seg pokkers så godt ut! Han hadde skiftet fra grønn til mørk blå: bukse og vest og jakke med vide ermer, og hvit skjorte med blonder og rysjer i halsen. Han bar fremdeles det fargerike sjalet som et belte rundt hoftene, og hadde knyttet et matchende silketørkle om hodet, noe som mer enn noe annet fikk ham til å skille seg ut, og det på den gode måten.

Han hadde sørget for å ankomme akkurat passe sent; ikke uhøflig sent, men sent nok til at han var blant de siste som ble presentert. «Herr Zóltan Kovacs, av Budapest!» boomet det fra herolden da han hadde gitt ham kortet sitt, og det fikk nesten samtlige ansikt i salen til å snu seg mot ham, for han hadde brukt dagen i byen godt og dette var et navn som nå var på alles lepper. Han hadde sendt Gregor av gårde straks han hadde vist vaktene invitasjonen (som de godtok uten å blunke), og var en av ytterst få menn som kom uten følge. Dette lot til å glede alle de ugifte kvinnene i rommet (og for så vidt en god del av de gifte også), og fra over viftekanter og under hattebremmer fikk han tilsendt lange blikk av alle varianter: flørtende og frekke, redde og uskyldige, men fascinerte uansett… Han lot seg ikke distrahere av dem, men hilste selskapet, og spesielt kveldens verter, med et galant bukk før han sluttet seg til folkemengden for å mingle.

Målet var baronessen, selvsagt, men henne hadde det vist seg vanskeligere enn først antatt å komme innpå. Det var minst to hundre gjester på ballet, og muligens hadde han gjort litt for godt forarbeide, for det kunne virke som om samtlige av dem ønsket et ord med ham. Fra det øyeblikket han trådte ut på dansegulvet, ble han omringet, og han ville jo ikke virke for målrettet og desperat, så han tok seg god tid til å konversere med dem. Han gjorde aksenten sin bredere, øste ut av sin sjarm, og snakket dem rundt, den ene lorden etter den andre, og kysset hendene til deres forsømte koner og fnisende tenåringsdøtre, mens minuttene og etter hvert timene tikket forbi.

Spesielt småjentene, neppe eldre enn tolv-tretten år de yngste av dem, hang på ham som klegger. Han serverte dem klisjeene, leste framtiden i håndflatene deres, det vanlige fjaset om høye, mørke fremmede og brennende kjærlighet. De dumme nekene slukte det rått, så han la til en ”spådom” om den enes tidlige og dramatiske død, bare for å more seg over reaksjonen hennes. Mens den opprørte jenta ble trøstet av venninnene, gled han ubemerket videre, fast bestemt på å endelig klare å krysse gulvet bort til baronessen, men ble like raskt fanget opp av en korpulent dansk prest, som viste seg å ha mye på hjertet angående ”disse jødene borte i Ungarn”, som han så gjerne ville bringe evangeliet til.

Langemann jattet med, mumlet noe om at «jo, Budapest var så absolutt på sitt vakreste i april», og kastet et blikk opp mot det store uret ved den ene langveggen.

Halv elleve. Han begynte å få dårlig tid.

* * *

Morgan huket seg lengre ned bak skorsteinen da en av vaktene løftet et uengasjert blikk opp mot hustaket han befant seg på. Han hadde sittet der i skyggene i flere timer nå, mens nattemørket senket seg over havna, og holdt et årvåkent øye med _Prudence Petunia_ s landgang. Han hadde merket seg alle menneskene som kom og gikk, og innsett at utsiktene ikke lenger var så dystre som han først hadde fryktet. Festen inne i herskapshuset hadde lagt beslag på det meste av byens vaktmannskap, og bare to menn var satt til å vokte skipet. De hadde hellebarder i hendene, mer seremonielle enn effektive våpen, og hang tungt på dem begge to, som om de kjedet vettet av seg. Og selvsagt gjorde de det. Det var jo nyttårskveld, den siste dagen i det syttende århundret, og fest over hele byen. Ut fra hvert eneste lille, skjeve vertshus strømmet lyden av latter og musikk, ulike dufter av festmat gled gjennom de smale smugene, blandet seg med hverandre og med forventningen, håpet og drømmene som lå og dirret i luften. Og så gikk de glipp av alt sammen!

Det samme gjorde han, innså Morgan med en litt bitter ettertanke. Han, og de to unge guttene som for øyeblikket lå i skjul bak noen tønner i et smug under ham. De skulle nok helst ha vært et helt annet sted, de også, og de tok sin ulykke ut på hverandre. Morgan hadde hørt dem småkjekle mer enn én gang, om bagateller, men enn så lenge hadde heldigvis ingen lagt merke til dem, eller hvis de gjorde, brydd seg.

Et klokketårn slo elleve. Tida var i ferd med å løpe fra dem.

Godt da, at han hadde sett nok.

Han slapp seg forsiktig ned fra taket og landet mykt og stille i smuget, der Pelle og Pysa straks kom krabbende fram fra skjulestedet sitt. De reiste seg, pustende og pesende, med hjelp og støtte fra hverandre, og det lille snevet av håp som Morgan hadde hentet inn oppe på taket, var i ferd med å glippe for ham igjen. Ingen kunne beskylde disse gutta for å være verken gløgge eller atletiske.

«Hva gjør vi?»

Han ante ikke hvem av dem som spurte, men regnet med at det var Pysa, fordi han var den som lettest hadde godtatt lederskapet hans. Pelle var mer egenrådig, mer obsternasig og testende, men absolutt mulig å sette på plass om du var tydelig nok. Han prøvde seg ikke på noe nå, men så i likhet med broren taust og avventende på ham.

«Det er bare de to,» bekreftet Morgan, og siktet til vaktene. «Og kanskje en fire-fem igjen av mannskapet om bord. Men _de_ blir ikke noe problem, de var så beruset at de knapt kunne stå. Kommer vi over landgangen, er skuta vår.»

«Og hvordan gjør vi det?» Mest-sannsynlig-Pysa førte fremdeles ordet.

«Ja, det er jo det store spørsmålet.» Morgan skjøv en finger inn under hodetørkleet for å klø seg i bakhodet, og viste at _han_ slett ikke hadde løsningen.

Gutten så fortvilet bort på broren. «Hva skjer hvis vi _ikke_ klarer å stjele den skuta, Pelle?» Det _var_ altså Pysa. «Tror du kapteinen lar oss komme tilbake om bord?»

«Klart det. Han har lovet mamma.»

Morgan delte ikke Pelles forhåpninger, men følte ikke for å knuse dem heller. I stedet slapp han et langsomt sukk ut mellom leppene og lukket øynene et øyeblikk. Da han åpnet dem igjen, sto begge tvillingene og stirret intenst på ham, som om han var det siste lille halmstrået de hadde å klynge seg til, og i ferd med å ryke.

Og da, brått som alltid, kom inspirasjonen til ham, og han kjente det rykke i smilemusklene i det en plan langsomt begynte å ta form bakerst i bevisstheten hans. «Dere to er ganske like,» bemerket han, og det uforstående uttrykket i ansiktene deres fikk ham bare til å flire bredere.

* * *

Omtrent samtidig, inne i herskapshuset, ble Langemann reddet av at orkesteret spilte opp til dans. Han lot ikke sjansen gå fra seg, men smatt unna den taletrengte presten og bød opp den peneste av de villige kvinnene han hadde tilgang på. De begynte med en polonais, antagelig den mest irriterende type dans menneskeheten enn så lenge hadde klart å hoste opp, slik Langemann så det. For hva var strengt tatt poenget? Man spradet bare rundt i sirkler, som for å strutte med fjærene og vise seg fram, noe som kanskje hadde vært vel og bra om ikke alle andre hadde vært opptatt av akkurat det samme, og konsekvensen ble at det ikke var noen igjen til å faktisk vise seg fram _for_. Heldigvis var det fordeler ved dansen også, og en av dem var at man i løpet av omgangen forflyttet seg gjennom hele rommet. Det var også mulig å ”miste” partneren sin, eller ”forveksle” henne med en annen, og slik klarte han sakte, men sikkert å danse seg fra kvinne til kvinne, og nærmere og nærmere baronen og baronessen, som førte an i spissen. Og akkurat i det han nådde fram og dansen gikk over i en allemande, grep han muligheten. «Ups,» flirte han, jovialt og flørtende, i det han snappet baronessen til seg og virvlet henne med seg inn i mengden.

Hun virket ikke sint eller fornærmet over å bli ”stjålet” slik ut av sin ektemanns armer, men heller ikke – og dette var det som overrasket Langemann – særlig takknemlig eller smigret. I stedet gløttet hun opp på ham med et oppgitt og overbærende blikk, uten det minste lille hint av glede i det deigete ansiktet, som om hun enten kjedet seg eller, enda verre, syntes synd på ham som brukte tid og krefter på en som henne. «Herr Kovacs,» hilste hun. Stemmen var død, uten følelse.

«Baronesse Suffield,» svarte han, og hentet fram sin ekstra reservebeholdning med sjarm. Ja vel, så var dette et kaldt troll av en kvinne, men kalde troll hadde han da vært borti før, og ingen hadde så langt kunne motstå ham over tid. Før eller siden ble de som varm leire i hendene hans. Han festet grepet om henne, holdt henne hardere, svingte henne rundt med større overbevisning, mer brutalt, slik kalde troll ville ha det. De, som var vant til å være sjefen… det var ingen ting de likte bedre enn at en mann tok kontrollen.

Hun stivnet til i armene hans. Ikke av frykt, dét merket han fort, men mer av denne overgittheten, som om alle hennes krefter nå gikk til å opprettholde den høflige fasaden.

Han ga seg ikke av den grunn. «Komplimenter til Dem for et strålende ball,» hvisket han og sørget for å puste henne ekstra godt i øret mens han sa det. «Jeg ser De ikke har overlatt noe til tilfeldighetene.»

«Takk, jeg har dyktige folk,» svarte hun, lot seg føre enda noen trinn over dansegulvet, men hang som dødkjøtt i armene hans.

Han prøvde å fange blikket hennes, for selv når alt annet sviktet, kunne øynene hans overtale hvem det skulle være til hva som helst. Han lurte på hvor hun hadde nøkkelen. Antagelig mellom brystene, var det ikke alltid der kvinner gjemte ting? Som om dét var det siste stedet en mann ville gå. Idiotisk…

Det var i hvert fall nok av plass i den dype, mørke kløften mellom de duvende melonene hennes. Og da øynene hennes var vel låst i hans, lot han fingrene utføre magien.

Hun var kjapp. Eller så var han uforsiktig og altfor arrogant. Uansett endte han opp med fingrene sine i skvis mellom hennes.

Fy, kjerringa var hard i klypa! Det knakk i langefingeren og det stakk bak øynene av smerte i det hun presset hånden hans ned og vekk. «Takk for dansen, herr Kovacs,» sa hun, med en stemme som dryppet av gift. «Men jeg ser utmerket godt hva De er, og jeg tror dette vil være et godt sted å avslutte, synes ikke De?»

Så gikk hun, uten å vente på verken svar eller unnskyldning, og han sto tilbake, mer sjokkert enn fornærmet når alt kom til alt, og strengt tatt også med en viss beundring og respekt for kvinnfolket. Men samtidig fikk et lite blikk på klokka ham til å innse at det nå bare var en liten halvtime igjen til midnatt, at han var lengre unna nøkkelen enn han noensinne hadde vært, og at han ikke hadde noen plan B. (Og hvorfor skulle han ha hatt det? Han hadde jo aldri trengt en før!).

Han snudde seg for å… gjøre _noe_ , men før han kom så langt som å finne ut hva det var, grep noen ham hardt om håndleddet, dro ham til seg og spant ham rundt, og han stirret inn i et ansikt bare noen tommer fra sitt eget; en eldre mann, med store, tunge poser under øynene og slappe, kjøttfulle lepper, som luktet intenst av tobakk og… skalldyr?

«Baron Suffield,» fikk Langemann seg til å si nå da han gjenkjente kveldens eminente vert, og tvang ansiktet tilbake i selvsikre folder. Øynene gløttet mot utgangsdøra, mot vinduene, mot alle mulige og umulige fluktruter. Våpen var forbudt på festen, men han hadde som vanlig en liten kniv flettet inn i håret, og han lurte på om han ville få tid nok til å hente den fram, om det ble nødvendig…

Baronen løftet en hånd, ikke for å slå, men for å trekke ham lekent i den ene øreringen. «Ups,» hvisket han, jovialt og flørtende, mens en rosa tungespiss lurte sultent i munnviken.

Det var Langemanns tur til å stivne, men bare for et kort øyeblikk.

Han visste å gripe en mulighet når han fikk en.


	7. Sjette kapittel

_**Amalienborg, St. Thomas, den 31. desember 1699–1. januar 1700** _

Tilfeldigheter hadde gjort Valdemar til gast, ingenting annet. Det fantes dem som vervet seg i den tro at det ville by på ære, rikdom og tilbedelse fra uniformselskende kvinner – han trengte ikke å se lenger enn til den andre siden av landgangen, bort på Hans, for å se en – men ikke Valdemar Jenssøn. Som barn drømte han aldri om annet enn å bli bonde som sin far, og senere, da han skjønte at han som sønn nummer sju neppe kom til arve gården, tenkte han at han fikk bli fisker i stedet. Som fjortenåring trasket han derfor en dag inn til København og ned til havna for å se om noen ville lære ham kunsten. Der forvillet han seg borti en sjøoffiser som entusiastisk fortalte ham at Moder Danmark trengte sterke, unge bondesønner som han selv til å beskytte seg, og Valdemar, som alltid hadde tenkt at det var mindre viktig _hva_ man gjorde, så lenge det man gjorde var nyttig, befant seg plutselig i marinen. Fem år og et utall reiser senere var han her, på St. Thomas; i teorien i kong Frederiks tjeneste, i praksis dømt til å danse etter baron Suffields pipe hver gang denne krevde det.

Det var med andre ord ikke helt som han hadde forestilt seg det. Han kunne for sitt bare liv ikke se hvordan det hjalp Moder Danmark at han tilbrakte nyttårsaften med å vokte skuta til en feit riking, som attpåtil var _engelsk,_ og han hadde tidligere på kvelden forsøkt å drøfte dette med Hans, uten å få den helt store responsen. Hans var, til tross for svært lite suksess på feltet enn så lenge, fremdeles overbevist om at hans tid i kongens klær en gang ville skjenke ham de vakre kvinnfolkene han så sårt lengtet etter. Han skulle nok helst vært i ølstuen eller på bordellet i kveld, han også, men fant seg stillferdig i sin skjebne, full av håp om at han en vakker dag skulle få sin lønn for oppofrelsen.

Det var et håp, en drøm og et syn Valdemar ikke delte. _Dette_ var livet hans, og dette var hva det ville forbli, og på et vis hadde han også avfunnet seg med det. Det var hva det var.

To menn kom plutselig ut på kaia fra en bakgate, og i hvert fall den ene var synlig beruset og temmelig bråkete, så Valdemar knep øynene igjen og ønsket dem langt pokker i vold, for han var ikke humør til å takle bråkebøtter akkurat nå. Selvfølgelig fikk han ikke ønsket oppfylt, og da han etter bare noen få sekunder åpnet øynene igjen, så han at mennene allerede hadde kurs for dem. Han gløttet bort på Hans, og så at kollegaen hadde strammet grepet om hellebarden sin, men foreløpig forholdt seg rolig, så han fulgte hans eksempel.

«God kveld,» hilste den fulle mannen. I det svake lyset fra lanternene, kunne Valdemar se at han var ung, omtrent på hans egen alder, og hadde langt, blondt hår, for øyeblikket delvis dekket av et rødt tørkle. Den andre fyren, klemt opp i armkroken hans, var yngre, ikke engang kvitt kvisene, og han så noe utilpass og nervøs ut.

«God kveld,» svarte Valdemar rolig.

«Og her står dere!» utbrøt den blonde, altfor høyt. Aksenten avslørte at han ikke var dansk, men kanskje tysk eller hollandsk? Valdemar var god til å plukke opp slike små detaljer, han visste bare ikke hvorfor, eller hva han egentlig skulle bruke det til.

«Her står vi,» svarte han.

«Og passer på skuta!»

«Og passer på skuta. Dere er ikke en del av mannskapet.» Valdemar la til det siste da den blonde gjorde tegn til å bevege seg mot landgangen.

«Nei,» flirte mannen. «Vi kom inn i morges, vi.»

«På den spanskbygde gallionen,» nikket Valdemar. (Det var dette med detaljer).

Den blonde rettet en pekefinger mot ham. «Nettopp!»

« _Saragossa._ Det er hva hun heter, ikke sant?»

«Jepp.»

Valdemar nikket igjen. «Rart britene ikke døpte henne om da de overtok henne. _Saragossa_ er veldig… spansk.»

Den blonde slapp tenåringen og draperte i stedet armen om halsen hans. Han stinket av alkohol. «Sånn oss i mellom,» hveste han inn i Valdemars øre, «så tror jeg ikke kapteinen liker henne noe særlig. Men, du!» Han spant rundt og kastet seg over Hans i stedet. «Har du lyst til å se noe helt utrolig?» Uten å vente på svar, rettet han pekefingeren mot den tykkfalne tenåringen som til nå hadde holdt seg i bakgrunnen. «Jeg tør vedde på at hvis kameraten min her og du løper om kapp, si, opp bakken her til fontenen på Kongens torg, så kommer han til å slå deg.»

«Han der?» Valdemar kunne høre latteren i Hans’ stemme.

«Jajamensann! Hva sier du? Lyst til å prøve? Skal vi si… en dublon?»

«Hans…» begynte Valdemar, men ombestemte seg. Hvis kollegaen ønsket å få tida til å gå med litt gambling, skulle ikke han legge seg opp i det.

Hans hadde likevel hørt ham. « _Se_ på tjukken, Valdemar!» lo han mens han satte fra seg hellebarden. «Jeg aksepterer.»

Som sagt, så gjort. Valdemar ble satt til å passe på de to dublonene i potten, mens Hans og tenåringsgutten stilte seg klare ved startstreken og, på den blondes signal, satte avsted oppover den bratte gata mot Kongens torg. Tenåringen ble straks hengende etter, og Valdemar ristet på hodet og tenkte at den fremmede måtte være fullere enn først antatt.

Men da Hans og tenåringen etter en stund returnerte, kom førstnevnte som en slagen mann. Valdemar så hans betuttede og vantro ansikt allerede på god avstand, og gløttet undrende bort på den blonde, som gliste triumferende.

«Han vant,» mumlet Hans da de nådde fram, med blikket stivt plassert i bakken foran seg, og nikket nesten umerkelig mot tenåringen.

«Jeg _sa_ jo at du skulle få se noe utrolig,» humret den blonde og henvendte seg nå til Valdemar, som ga dublonene fra seg med en viss uro i kroppen. «Hva med deg? Kan du slå kameraten min, tror du?»

Det kom et fnys fra Hans, og i ettertid innså Valdemar at det var det fnyset som hadde fått ham til å ta utfordringen. Han var kjappere enn Hans, det var noe alle visste, bortsett fra nettopp Hans, og i et sort øyeblikk omfavnet han muligheten til å bevise det. Han fisket fram en dublon fra sin svært begrensede beholdning, la den i potten og aksepterte veddemålet.

Han gikk ut hardt og bestemt, og tenåringen ble fort liggende bak da de beinet oppover bakken. Et rush av adrenalin feide over ham, ble til en overraskende, barnlig glede over at noe endelig skjedde, og i det toppen av bakken nærmet seg, presset denne seg fram og ut, og han lo høyt. Latteren døde like fort bort igjen, da han så opp og oppdaget av tenåringen allerede sto ved fontenen på torget, krokbøyd og tungpustet, men triumferende, og han stoppet brått, helt perpleks. To ting forsto han likevel: én, et eller annet skitten knep var tatt i bruk her, og to, han ante ikke hva det var og kunne derfor ikke bevise det.

Uttrykket i Hans’ ansikt da de kom tilbake til kaia, var nærmest uutholdelig.

«Jeg har litt vondt av dere,» medgikk den blonde da han mottok Valdemars dublon. «Jeg mener, dere er fattige gaster, som oss, og…»

«Du kan jo bare gi oss pengene tilbake,» mumlet Hans.

Den fremmede flirte. «Som jeg sa, vi er også fattige, vi trenger disse vel så mye som dere, og de ble vunnet på ærlig og rederlig vis. Men…», han kastet dublonene opp i lufta og fanget dem igjen, «jeg skal gi dere en siste sjanse til å vinne dem tilbake.» Han vinket tenåringen nærmere. «Denne gangen kan dere konkurrere mot ham begge to, og vinner én av dere, skal dere _begge_ få myntene tilbake.»

«Og hvis _han_ vinner?» Valdemar gjorde ingenting for å skjule skepsisen i stemmen sin.

«Lar dere oss få en liten titt om bord.» Den blonde nikket mot baronens fregatt, og ansiktet falt i uskyldige folder. «Bare en liten omvisning, altså. Det er jo tross alt ikke hver dag man ser et så staselig skip.»

«Greit for meg,» utbrøt Hans før Valdemar rakk å si, gjøre eller i det hele tatt tenke noe som helst. «Vi har ingenting å tape. Men vi blir med om bord og holder et øye med dere, greit? Om dere vinner, altså.»

«Selvfølgelig.»

«Eller hva sier du, Valdemar?»

Valdemar skulle til å protestere, utbasunere sine (antok han) godt begrunnede mistanker om at de var i ferd med å bli svindlet, men ombestemte seg og tidde. Han hadde ingen håndfaste bevis, og kanskje var en siste runde i ringen med disse to det han trengte for å skaffe seg dem. Denne gangen skulle han holde øyne og ører åpne, hele veien opp, og hva det enn var for et knep de brukte, skulle han nok avsløre det. Så han nikket taust og aksepterte avtalen.

De stilte seg ved startstreken, side om side med tenåringen, og da den blonde klappet klarsignalet, satte de av gårde. I øyekroken så Valdemar at tenåringen raskt ble fraløpt, og han fortsatte med å bruke sidesynet aktivt, fast bestemt for å gjennomskue guttenes triks.

De var litt over halvveis opp bakken før han plutselig innså hvor ufattelig dumme de hadde vært. Et lite blikk over skulderen, bekreftet det han fryktet, og han stoppet brått. «Hans!»

* * *

Baronen var ikke vanskelig å overtale, tross alt var det jo han som hadde tatt det første initiativet, og Langemann brukte ikke lang tid på å få ham bort fra festsalen og ut i en folketom korridor. Deretter var det bare å passe på hvor den eldre mannen til enhver tid hadde hendene sine, og ellers hviske hete ord på romani og ungarsk i øret på ham. Dette pleide å virke som magi på kvinnfolk, og effekten det hadde på Suffield var ikke mindre, men om mulig enda bedre. Mannen kniste som en jentunge i armene hans, og Langemann kniste med, fikk beltespenna opp og hendene inn under skjorta på ham. Baronen kvapp til av dette, og redd for at han skulle få kalde føtter, så Langemann ikke noen annen utvei enn å presse munnen sin mot de kjøttfulle leppene hans og kjøre tunga inn.

Det gjorde susen. Knærne ga nesten etter under den feite mannen, og han hang som en lykkelig potetsekk i favnen hans. Langemann lette videre. Fingrene hans gled over en hårete mage og svette valker av fett, og akkurat da han trodde han ikke kunne holde det ut mer, fant han det han lette etter.

Å få det hektet av kjedet viste seg å by på problemer, så han kjørte forsiktig et kne inn mellom baronens bein, noe som fikk gamlingen til å klynke av glede, og ga Langemann de sekundene han trengte for å fullføre jobben. Med byttet trygt mellom fingrene, trakk han hendene varsomt til seg og rykket tunga ut.

«Det er nesten midnatt, baron,» hvisket han hest i den andres øre. «De må være der når nedtellingen starter. Ellers kommer folk til å snakke.»

Baronen rettet på parykken som nesten hadde glidd av under basketakene, og virket ikke mye lysten på å avslutte leken. Men han så visdommen i sigøynerens forslag, og nikket alvorlig før han blunket flørtende. «Ikke forsvinn for meg.»

Langemann svarte på samme vis. «Jeg venter her.»

Baronen vagget tilbake til selskapet sitt, ør og fortryllet, og Langemann pustet lettet ut og så tilfreds på den lille, gylne nøkkelen han hadde i hånden. Mens han gned leppene og tunga mot frakkermet sitt, i et desperat forsøk på å bli kvitt smaken av baron og skalldyr, skyndte han seg gjennom de lange gangene til de private gemakkene lenger inne i herskapshuset. Han hadde pugget tegningene Sabeltann hadde fått tak i, og hadde et godt visuelt minne, så det viste seg heldigvis ikke å være altfor vanskelig å finne fram. Han begynte nemlig å få dårlig tid nå. Akkurat i det han nådde døra inn til den avstengte fløyen, hørte han lyden av jubel fra Speilsalen og forsto at nedtellingen til midnatt hadde startet. Det syttende århundret var under ti sekunder fra å gå inn i historien.

Fort låste han opp døra med nøkkelen han hadde betalt så dyrt for å få tak i, smatt inn og låste den igjen bak seg. Han plukket med seg en lampe som hang på en krok og fortet seg nedover den ellers mørklagte korridoren. Store malerier dekket veggene, og han gløttet opp på alle lordene og kvinnene deres, uten egentlig å hefte seg særlig ved dem, inntil et av portrettene fikk ham til å stoppe brått.

For der var hun igjen. Den samme unge damen som var avbildet på kobbertrykket Sabeltann ikke hadde villet at han skulle se. Hun smilte det underfundige smilet også her, øynene speilte både uskyld og visdom, de mørke lokkene falt som en flommende kaskade over de smale skuldrene og hun hadde på seg en blå kjole som kledde henne godt. Det samme navnet var gravert inn i rammen.

«Dagmar,» hvisket Langemann. Stemmen hans lød sped og alene der den ble kastet tilbake av akustikken, og minnet ham på at han hadde et oppdrag, og han skyndte seg videre, gjennom baronen og baronessens overdådige, skattefylte rom, og nokså nøyaktig fem minutter over midnatt åpnet han bakdøra for Sabeltann og hans menn.

«Du er sen!» murret sjørøverkapteinen, i det han trampet forbi ham og inn.


	8. Sjuende kapittel

_**Amalienborg, St. Thomas, den 1. januar 1700** _

Morgan hadde gjort en god vurdering. Straks han og tvillingene var over landgangen, bød ikke mannskapet om bord på problemer. De fant to av dem liggende ute på dekk, med bare en seilduk strukket fra bakkdekket som ly, så døddrukne at de knapt reagerte da de ble kneblet og bundet og slept i skjul bak noen tønner. De siste tre var i banjeren, bare én hadde klart å komme seg opp i hengekøya før han hadde sluknet. De ventet med ham til slutt, og han viste seg også å være den eneste som bød på noe motstand. Akkurat i det Morgan skulle til å dytte en tøybit inn i munnen på ham, våknet han brått, utstøtte et brøl og kastet på seg, slik at Pelle og Pysa, som skulle binde ham, begge måtte dukke unna de flaksende lemmene.

Men Morgan reagerte fort. Han kappet tauene til køya med et hugg fra sabelen sin, så sjømannen deiset i dørken, og deretter var det bare å overmanne ham ved å holde ham fast under seg. «Bind ham!» hveste han til tvillingene, mens han fikk dyttet tøyfilla inn i den andre mannens munn og omsider dempet de høye brølene.

Pelle-eller-Pysa var allerede i gang med å surre tau rundt de sprellende beina, da de hørte lyden av raske skritt oppe på dekk og deretter i trappa, og de rakk å utveksle bekymrede ansiktssuttrykk og kikke mot døra, før den fløy opp og avslørte de to vaktmennene. De stoppet der i dørkarmen og rettet pistolene sine mot dem, og Morgan løftet hendene i været, men flyttet seg ikke fra den kavende mannen. Pelle og Pysa fulgte hans eksempel.

«Det er to av dem!» utbrøt den ene vaktmannen, den sløveste av dem, han som het Hans, og glodde på dem, både sint og sjokkert og fascinert på én gang.

Den andre vaktmannen, rødtoppen ved navn Valdemar, forholdt seg roligere. «Du er ikke  mye full,» sa han til Morgan.

Det var en ren konstatering, og en Morgan lot ham få en viss anerkjennelse for. Han ristet på hodet. «Jeg skylte munnen med litt rom, bare.»

«Alt for å stjele skuta?»

«Alt for å stjele skuta.»

«Piratpakk!» utbrøt Hans.

«Det skulle dere jo bare sagt,» sa Valdemar, og både Morgan og etter hvert Hans rakk å få et spørrende uttrykk i ansiktet, før han i en lynrask bevegelse grep tak i vaktkollegaens hår og smalt hodet hans inn i dørkarmen, så han ség sammen ved føttene hans med et tungt sukk.

Morgan og tvillingene, og for så vidt også mannen de satt på, bare observerte overrasket mens Valdemar rolig festet pistolen i beltet igjen. «Bare få meg bort herfra,» ba han.

Da lo Morgan. «Selvfølgelig, min venn, selvfølgelig. Kapteinen er litt av en type, men hjelper du oss å ta skuta, skal vi legge inn et godt ord for deg.»

Mannen under ham protesterte høyt bak tøyfilla, men med Valdemars hjelp hadde de snart fått bastet og bundet både ham og Hans, og slept dem i skjul med de andre.

Pelle og Pysa børstet hendene og lo fornøyd, tydelig lettet over at alt hadde gått så bra, men Morgan så alvorlig på dem. «Jobben er ikke over ennå, gutter. Det vanskeligste gjenstår. Vi er bare fire til å seile en skute ment for et mannskap på tretti.» Han så bort på Valdemar. «Hvordan er vaktforholdet på havna ellers?»

«Færre enn vanlig, på grunn av festen, men det vil nok være noen på fortet ytterst i bukta.»

Morgan nikket og kikket tilbake på tvillingene. «Kan dere betjene en kanon?»

Pelle-eller-Pysa nikket ivrig. «Vi har lært det av mamma.»

Både Morgans og Valdemars øyebryn føk i været. Såpass.

* * *

Sabeltann visste nøyaktig hva han var ute etter. Rolig og målbevisst gikk han rundt i rommene og pekte ut de mest verdifulle gjenstandene for de andre, så de lydig kunne plukke dem med seg og bære dem med seg ut, og selv om Langemann visste godt fra før at verdien av en ting ikke nødvendigvis økte i takt med hvor sterkt den skinte, hadde han aldri sett noen utvise en slik bevissthet og selvkontroll før.

«La dem ligge,» knurret kapteinen til noen av sine menn da disse, i mangel på den samme selvkontrollen, begynte å fylle lommene med alt som var lite nok til å få plass i dem. «Her deler vi potten.» Utrolig nok adlød de, og det var både dypt fascinerende og samtidig litt urovekkende. Det rokket nemlig voldsomt med Langemanns planer.

Helt opptil dette øyeblikket hadde han tenkt at dette ville ende med _ham_ på topp, at han og Morgan på et eller annet vis skulle klare å svindle denne kapteinen og mannskapet hans for langt mer enn de tretti prosentene de var blitt til tilkjent. Han hadde trodd – og det begynte å demre for ham nå at dette hadde vært en ganske naiv tankegang – at det var _han_ som styrte showet. Og han tenkte på ringene, de Sabeltann hadde viftet opp i ansiktet hans, og det han hadde sagt om at det var dumt å stjele den lille skatten, når det å la være kunne lede til noe langt større.

_Ikke stjel eggene når du kan ta hele høna._

«Man skulle tro du hadde vært her før.» Det var den eneste av tankene han sa høyt, og han la en avvæpnende, skøyeraktig tone i stemmen for å ikke virke utfordrende eller truende.

Sabeltann gløttet på ham, og blikket sa tydelig fra om at her kunne han like gjerne la være å grave, her ville ingenting bli avslørt. «Som jeg sa, jeg overlater ingenting til tilfeldighetene.»

Blikkene deres målte krefter enda noen sekunder. Langemann var likevel den første til å bryte.

I stedet trakk han seg tilbake til baronens garderobe og omkledningsrom, for han likte klær, og det var mens han beundret de vakre plaggene og prøvde å finne ut av om noen av dem ville passe ham (med lite suksess, skulle det vise seg, for baronen var både var langt kortere og bredere enn ham selv), at han kom over gullanhenget. Det lå i en kommodeskuff, sammen med en masse fargerike tørklær og bånd av silke, og Langemann var i ferd med å stappe disse i lommene sine, da den lille saken i farten ble med og datt i gulvet med et lite klirr. Han plukket den opp og holdt den opp i lyset fra lampa for å studere den nærmere.

Selve anhenget var forholdsvis lite, på størrelse med en mynt, men rektangulært i formen og med underlige inskripsjoner, og tredd på en enkel lærsnor. Gullet skinte forlokkende i lampelyset, og uten å dvele for mye ved tanken, slapp han det nesten umerkelig ned i frakkelomma.

Han kvapp til da Sabeltann i neste øyeblikk trådte inn i rommet, og det slo ham med ett at mannen gikk usedvanlig stille, nesten som en katt. Han nikket kort til ham, og prøvde å skjule den plutselig høye pulsen ved å tvinge fram et smil. Kapteinens blikk gled ned mot de bulende lommene hans og alle tørklærne og skjerfene. «Hva er det med deg og farger?» mumlet han, men aksepterte tilsynelatende at han hadde tatt dem.

«Hva er det med deg og sort?» parerte Langemann, og da Sabeltann ikke svarte, men i stedet begynte å gjennomsøke skuffer og skap på jakt etter flere verdisaker, økte han presset og la til: «Og hvem er egentlig Dagmar?»

Kapteinen stoppet midt i en bevegelse, og stirret opp på ham med et advarende, kaldt blikk. «Jeg ser ikke hva det har med dette å gjøre.»

«Det henger et portrett av henne ute i gangen.»

«Ah, vel, hun var en slektning av baronessen.»

«Var?»

Sabeltann ventet med å svare, og kalte først på et par av mennene og pekte ut hvilke ting de skulle ta med seg, før han snudde seg tilbake mot ham. «Lady Falkenskiold er død,» sa han kort. «Og stå ikke der og kop, det er på tide å komme seg av gårde.»

De toget tilbake gjennom rommene, og kapteinen stoppet i salongen for å feste en papirlapp til bordet med en dolk. Langemann strakte seg for å se hva som sto på den, og så at det var en tegning av en dødningskalle, og ” _Sabeltann_ ”skrevet under med sirlige bokstaver. «Du legger igjen spor med vilje?»

«De skal kjenne mitt navn.» Sabeltanns stemme var bare en hes hvisken, og han spant rundt på hælen og fortsatte målbevisst mot bakdøra. « _Alle_ skal kjenne mitt navn.»

Langemann kikket ned på lappen igjen og vurderte et øyeblikk å finne en fjærpenn for å føre til ”… _og Langemann_ ”, men så lo han bare høyt av hele opplegget, og skyndte seg etter de andre.

Bærende på sekker og kasser fylt med uvurderlige skatter, listet de seg uhindret ut av herskapshuset, ned de mørke gatene til havna og om bord i _Saragossa,_ der resten av mannskapet ventet, klare til en hastig avgang.

Det vil si, ikke _alle_ var der. Midtveis opp landgangen kom Langemann til å tenke på Morgan, og han stoppet og snudde seg og kikket tilbake inn mot den mørke byen, bekymret og nølende. Det hadde vel gått som Morgan hadde fryktet, og nå var han i villrede om hva han skulle gjøre. Men i det samme spjæret den frenetiske lyden av kirkeklokker nattemørket, og han ble tvunget til å ta et valg.

Han var allerede om bord før Sabeltann rakk å rope på ham. «Pokker, jeg glemte baronen!» hisset han i det han hjalp til med å dra inn landgangen etter seg.

Kapteinen hørte ham. «Baronen?»

«Ja, jeg ble tvunget til å… tenke alternativt.»

«Har du drept ham?»

Sabeltann stilte spørsmålet i fullt alvor, og Langemann stoppet opp for å stirre på ham et øyeblikk. «Nei!» Så slo han det bort. «Jeg fant ut hvorfor ekteskapet er så ulykkelig.»

Kapteinens ene øyebryn krøp i været, men det var ikke tid til mer snakk, for en flod av soldater var nå på vei ned mot kaia og det gjaldt å få skipet ut før de nådde fram. De rakk det så vidt, og mennene ved ripa dukket ned i ly for muskettkulene som ble avfyrt etter dem.

«Full fart utover!» brølte Sabeltann, som om styrmannen ikke allerede hadde all sin oppmerksomhet rettet mot denne ene oppgaven.

Vinden tok tak, men _Saragossa_ var et tungt skip, og lå enda lavere i vannet med den nye lasten, og hun gled uendelig sakte langs med moloen på vei ut av bukta. Soldatene på land fulgte dem hele veien, og stadig lyste gnistene opp i natten i det de fyrte av nye salver fra muskettene, og en eller to av sjørøverne ble sneiet av kulene. Langemann hørte skrikene fra dem, og tenkte igjen på Morgan og om dette kunne regnes som et svik.

Han slo det fra seg. Det ville ikke hjelpe noen av dem om _han_ ble tatt også.

De nådde enden av moloen og i det de seilte ut fra bukta, drønnet det fra kanonene oppe på fortet. Den første kula sneiet akterrelingen så treflisen sto, og styrmannen skrek ut da noen av splintene traff ham i armen. Langemann beinet opp trappa for å overta roret, og fikk straks selskap av Sabeltann som viste seg å være alt annet enn en feiging. «Kom igjen!» brølte han til mennene, før nok en kanon ble avfyrt og overdøvet resten av det han hadde å si. Denne kula tok deler av baugspydet.

«Vi slipper unna,» hørte Langemann Sabeltann mumle, nærmest som et mantra for seg selv, men i neste øyeblikk smalt det igjen. Riktignok kom lyden denne gangen fra en annen kant, og de hørte kanonkula mer enn de så den, og de vekslet blikk da de innså at begge hadde konkludert med det samme.

«Skuta,» hvisket Sabeltann åndeløst, og ikke før hadde han sagt det, før omrisset av _Prudence Petunia_ ble synlig for dem i det svake måneskinnet. Hun duvet på havet, et stykke lenger ute, med alle lanterner slukket. «De skyter fra skuta også. Vi sitter i saksa.»

«Nei,» sa Langemann, da det nok en gang drønnet fra skipskanonene og han så hvordan kula føk over dem og inn i murveggen på fortet, så store steinblokker løsnet og raste ned i havet. «De skyter ikke på _oss._ »

Han hoppet opp på relingen, rev av seg hodetørkleet og veivet det over hodet i vill adrenalinrus. «Morgan!» brølte han mot det andre skipet. «Morgan, din utspekulerte banditt!» Han lo høyt, hoppet ned på dekk igjen, og slang sin lange arm om halsen på sjørøverkapteinen og dro ham inntil seg, før han rakk å tenke seg om. «Hva var det jeg sa, mann?! Morgan _gjorde_ det!»

For én gangs skyld var kaptein Sabeltann målløs, men det varte ikke lenge. Langsomt begynte Langemanns latter å smitte, og da det omsider gikk opp for ham at han faktisk kom til å slippe unna, lot han den slippe til, og han kastet hodet bakover og skrattet høyt mot himmelen.

Det var en lyd som fikk Langemann til å stoppe, overrasket og fascinert, for han hadde aldri hørt den før, og det lød nytt og annerledes. Han registrerte hvordan det glitret i kapteinens blå blikk og hvordan det hvite ansiktet lyste i måneskinnet – og så ham med helt nye øyne.


	9. Åttende kapittel

_**Det karibiske hav, den 1. januar 1700** _

Hun var virkelig et godt skip, mer enn bare vakker å se på. Hun jobbet _med_ bølgene og ikke _mot_ dem, der hun red dem, lett og elegant, og de hadde måttet reve flere seil bare for at _Saragossa_ i det hele tatt skulle klare å holde følge. Hun var det raskeste og mest medgjørlige skipet Morgan noensinne hadde seilt, i hvert fall størrelsen tatt i betraktning, og han ga bare _nesten_ villig fra seg roret da de var ute på åpent hav, og Sabeltann og den ene halvdelen av mannskapet hans kom om bord for å overta.

Da sola sto opp over den første dagen i det attende århundre, hadde han i stedet klatret opp i riggen for å hjelpe med seilene, og han unnet seg et øyeblikk der oppe og lo høyt mot vinden, full av fryd og lettelse over nattens utfall, for uhelbredelig realist som han var, hadde han alltid hatt vett til å nyte det som mot all forventning gikk bra likevel. Under seg hørte han ståk og sang fra de andre, og han skygget for øynene og speidet ut mot _Saragossa,_ der Valdemar vinket til ham fra sin plass ved roret. Det hadde ikke vært vanskelig å få Sabeltann til å ta ham i mot, spesielt ikke da fyren viste seg å ha svært god kjennskap til skip og sjøfart, kombinert med en avslappet innstilling til det meste og et unikt talent for å innordne seg.

Morgan hilste tilbake på samme vis, før han klatret ned og gikk tilbake til poopdekket. Sabeltann sto ved akterrelingen, der de hadde heist en mann ut i tau for å male over de store bokstavene på skroget, og han observerte ham en stund i det stille, før han tok sjansen på å si noe. «Ikke _Prudence Petunia,_ altså?»

Kapteinen snudde seg mot ham, og det rykket litt i den ene munnviken hans i det han anerkjente ham med et nikk. Han slo blikket bort igjen, ned på ripa, og la en ringbesatt hånd mot det glattpolerte treverket. « _Den sorte dame,_ » erklærte han, og kanskje merket han hvordan Morgan rynket panna, for han la til: «Bare vent, denne jenta vil være gjenkjennelig på mils avstand når jeg er ferdig med henne. _Alle_ skal kjenne henne og frykte henne.»

Han så på Morgan igjen, og en god stund holdt han bare blikket hans, intenst og søkende. «Du er ikke dum,» sa han omsider, og Morgan forsto at dette var det nærmeste du kunne komme respekt og anerkjennelse fra denne mannen, så han nikket taust og speidet ut mot havet igjen. 

* * *

_**Det karibiske hav, den 2. januar 1700** _

«Vi er bra sammen.»

Det hadde ligget i lufta en stund, at en av dem ville komme til å si det, og til slutt ble det Langemann som gjorde det, da han kom inn i kapteinens nye lugar for å melde fra om at de nå bare var et par timer unna Tortuga. De visste begge hva det innebar: Det var tid for oppgjør, for å foreta et valg.

Sabeltann svarte ham ikke med én gang, i hvert fall ikke med ord; bare gløttet på ham fra bak baronens skrivebord (som han for øvrig allerede hadde bestemt seg for å bytte ut med sitt eget – det var altfor lite). Langemann gjorde sitt for å se nonchalant ut, spankulerte bare rundt i det staselige rommet og tok tingene der i nærmere øyesyn. «Med dine kontakter og teft,» fortsatte han, med kapteinens øyne brennende i ryggen, «og min… tilpasningsevne. Vi kunne gjort store ting.»

Han stoppet opp innved veggen, rettet seg opp i sin fulle høyde (det var så vidt det gikk i dette rommet) og så på ham, ventende på svar.

«Jeg har en øy,» responderte Sabeltann omsider. «Mine menn kaller den Det usynlige land.» Han rynket lett på nesa. «Jeg hadde helst sett at det fikk et mer spenstig navn, men det er for så vidt dekkende. Det er ikke et sted du finner på slump, du må _vite_ hvor det er.»

Langemann flirte. «Og der vil jeg kunne finne deg?»

«Om jeg tillater det.» Sabeltann fulgte fingertuppene sine med blikket der han lot dem gli over bordplata. Ringene hans reflekterte dagslyset som sev inn gjennom de store, fargede glassrutene bak ham. Støvpartikler danset i de samme lysstrimene. «Jeg kan gjøre store ting uten deg.»

Langemann ville protestere, tale sin sak, men tidde da han møtte Sabeltanns blå blikk og forsto at han ikke måtte.

«Større ting _med_ deg, det skal du ha,» medgikk kapteinen. «Du er dyktig.» Han smilte et underfundig halvsmil, som om hele passiaren, dette maktspillet, moret ham. «Men jeg vet ikke hvem du er.»

«Jeg kunne si det samme,» påpekte Langemann.

«Sant. Men forskjellen på oss to er at _jeg_ har en grunn til å holde identiteten min skjult. Såpass har du alt forstått, og – vil jeg tro – også at det har noe med Amalienborg å gjøre.» Han hadde løftet en stoggende hånd allerede før Langemann rakk å spørre. «Still ingen spørsmål, for du får ingen svar.» Han la hodet på skakke. «Men hvem _du_ er… Det er egentlig ingen hemmelighet, er det vel?»

Langemann humret. «Er det alt du vil ha? Navnet mitt?»

«Det er en start.»

«Jakov.»

«Hm?» Kapteinen gjorde et kast med nakken.

«Navnet mitt er Jakov.» Han trakk lett på skuldrene. «Min mor kalte meg riktignok aldri noe annet enn Kalo; det betyr _sort,_ så det liker vel _du._ » Han blunket, og det rykket i Sabeltanns munnviker. «Den første kapteinen jeg seilte under, insisterte på at jeg het Jack, og da jeg i løpet av det første året vokste forbi dem alle sammen, døpte mannskapet meg om til Langemann. Så, hvis det er det samme for deg, foretrekker jeg det… Langemann, det eneste navnet jeg har fått av likemenn.»

Sabeltann skjøv brått stolen han satt på bakover og reiste seg. Han rundet skrivebordet, kom helt bort til ham der han sto, stilte seg helt inntil, med den ene hånden støttet mot veggen bak ham og ansiktet bare en håndsbredd fra hans. Langemann forsøkte seg på et smil, men det var noe foruroligende og sterkt ubehagelig ved å ha mannen så tett på.

«Jakov,» hvisket Sabeltann, og stirret på ham med sitt kalde, isblå blikk, «Kalo… Jack… Langemann… sigøynerprins… sjømann… pirat.»

Og så, uten forvarsel, kjørte han en knyttneve i neserota på ham, med slik kraft at de hørte det knase. Langemann skrek ut i smerte og overraskelse, men rakk ikke å foreta seg noe, før en ny knyttneve traff ham i mellomgulvet og slo all luft ut av ham, så han vaklet bakover og støtte inn i veggen bak seg. Sabeltann grep ham om nakken med den ene hånden, og gjennomsøkte jakkelommene hans med den andre, til han fant det han lette etter og rasende holdt det lille gullanhenget opp foran ham i øyehøyde.

«Sa ikke jeg at du _aldri_ kom til å stjele fra meg?» hveste han.

Langemann kunne knapt se forbi alle de fargesprakende stjernene som flimret for øynene hans, og ikke fikk han sagt noe heller, gispende etter luft og med blodet fossende nedover munn og gane. Sabeltann strammet grepet om nakken hans, og fant en nerve, så voldsomme støt av smerte skjøt ut i alle retninger. «Ned!» befalte han og presset ham ned under seg. «Neeeed!»

Langemann hadde ikke noe valg. Da Sabeltann økte presset mot nerven i nakken hans, slapp han ut enda et smerteskrik, lot beina gi etter – og falt på kne for Kongen på havet.

Sabeltann huket seg ned foran ham, fremdeles med gullanhenget dinglende fra fingrene sine. «Dette er aztekergull,» opplyste han. «Et av baronens klenodier. Verdt en pen liten sum.»

Langemann spyttet ut en munnfull blod, og kapteinen vek litt til siden for å ikke få det på klærne. Han løsnet nakkegrepet og tok i stedet den ene hånden hans og tvang den åpen. Så la han anhenget i håndflaten hans og brettet fingrene tilbake over det. Langemann myste mot ham, spørrende og forvirret, og Sabeltann grep ham i håret og lot de svarte lokkene sakte gli mellom fingrene sine. Han lente seg helt fram, pustet ham inn i øret og hvisket: «Men så lenge du bærer det, er du min.»

Så reiste han seg, stilte seg opp ved skrivebordet med ryggen til, og lot ham få fritt leide til døra. 

* * *

_**Tortuga, den 2. januar 1700** _

«Du mener det virkelig?»

Morgan var egentlig ikke så overrasket som han ga uttrykk for. Han hadde sett det komme, merket forvandlingen i kameraten, og også selv kjent den til dels uforklarlige tiltrekningskraften Sabeltann og det livet han innbød til, hadde. Likevel var avgjørelsen uventet, spesielt med tanke på hvordan Langemann for øyeblikket så ut. Han hadde skjøvet hatten langt fram, med ansiktet skjult i skyggen fra bremmen, ikke bare fordi han skammet seg, men også fordi det skarpe dagslyset fikk de nesten sammenklistrede øynene til å væske enda mer.

Han nikket forsiktig. «Det er bare å seile etter dem. Det er opp til oss.»

Morgan ristet på hodet. «Fyren ommøblerer trynet ditt og gir deg et gyllent halsbånd, og plutselig er du lydig som en hund.»

«Jeg er ingens hund!» Langemann skjøt haka fram, lot ham få se det mishandlede ansiktet, den opphovnede nesa og øynene han knapt kunne se med. «Jeg går dit gullet er, og akkurat nå er det _han_ som leder meg til det.»

Morgan svarte ikke. Han løftet blikket og speidet ut mot de andre to skutene som var i ferd med å kaste loss lenger ute i bukta. De var tilbake på _Esmeralda,_ han og Langemann, med stående invitasjon til å følge dem.

«Du kan vri og vende på det så mye du vil,» fortsatte Langemann. «Men du kommer ikke utenom at han holdt sitt ord; vi fikk våre tretti prosent, og vel så det.» Han gestikulerte mot lasterommet der deres del av byttet lå forsvarlig lagret. «Og det er mer enn vi har håvet inn de siste tre årene til sammen.» Han så ned igjen, hele holdningen endret seg, ansiktet fikk et blankt og fraværende uttrykk. «Vi ville skinne, han og jeg.»

«Ja,» sukket Morgan, og strammet grepet i tauet han holdt i. «Dere vil skinne. Som ild og krutt: ét stort, salig, blendende lys… og så… bare utslettelse og død.»

Langemann stirret på ham, så godt det lot seg gjøre. «Hvor mye rom har du egentlig drukket?»

Morgan måtte smile. Ytterst i bukta ble seilene heist på _Den sorte dame_ , mens _Saragossa_ allerede hadde begynt å dreie mot øst.

Langemann var blitt alvorlig. «Jeg drar ikke uten deg, Morgan, du vet det?»

Morgan møtte blikket hans. «Og du, min venn, vet at jeg ville fulgt deg til verdens ende, betingelsesløst.» Han smilte igjen. «For all del, la oss sjekke ut denne øya. Vi må uansett ligge lavt en stund.»

Langemann nikket fornøyd. «Seks måneder. Vi gir det seks måneder.»

«Ja, ja,» sa Morgan og gikk for å ta roret. Han trodde ikke på ham et øyeblikk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, ved nærmere studie ser jeg at Langemann har endt opp forslått/brent/blodig i fire av fem fortellinger så langt. Gjør det meg til Langemann-whumper? Historien bak gullsmykket hans er i hvert fall ikke så hyggelig her som i DiDaydreamers "Husk denne dagen" ;-)


	10. Epilog

_**Farvannet ved Gral, den 20. april 1704** _

Inskripsjonen på medaljongen sa _Pinky_. En liten titt under teppene hadde avslørt at spedbarnet var en gutt. Men det var også alt Langemann visste, og å gripe etter alle de løse puslespillbrikkene, som så ut til å forsvinne for ham i alle retninger, var en utmattende øvelse, og en han oppga nesten med det samme.

Han var utslitt… hul… tom… Han enset ikke det piskende regnet, eller det brystdype, kalde vannet han sto i. Han hadde sluttet å føle noe som helst fra det øyeblikket han så vrakdelene; masta, seilet, biter av skroget han kjente så godt – det endelige beviset på at det virkelig var _Esmeralda,_ eller rettere sagt de sørgelige restene av henne, som fløt i brenningene rundt ham. Helt fram til da hadde han tviholdt på tanken om at alt hadde vært en stor misforståelse; at det en rasende Sabeltann beskyldte Morgan for, i en tirade av en utskjelling han bare hørte bruddstykker av, var umulig.

Ikke Morgan…

Morgan var smartere enn som så!

Og likevel… Han _hadde_ gjort det. Og her lå resultatet: ingen skatt, ikke noe skip, ingen Morgan…. Bare en livbåt med kjølen i været. Og kurven med guttebarnet.

Ungen illskrek, og lyden trengte omsider inn i den lammende døsen han befant seg i. Han kunne ingenting om babyer, men nå tvang han seg selv til å tenke. Varme! Han kneppet opp skjorta, løftet barnet og la det inn mot brystet sitt, rett mot den bare huden. Så vasset han i land, med vilje et godt stykke unna kapteinen, og det var først da de sto på _Den sorte dame_ s dekk at Sabeltann fikk se hva han hadde funnet.

«Hva skal du med det der?»

«Det er et _barn_ , kæpten.»

«Jeg ser det. Er det Morgans?»

«Jeg tror det.»

Sabeltanns øyne smalnet, så regndråpene som hadde satt seg i øyevippene hans, løsnet og pløyde striper i den hvite sminka på sin ferd nedover ansiktet. Han så bort. «Kast det over bord.»

«Nei.» Svaret kom kontant, og selv om han visste at det var riktig svar, overrasket det ham likevel, for han hadde ikke for vane å motsi kapteinen.

Det overrasket Sabeltann også, og han spant tilbake mot ham og løftet det ene øyebrynet i sitt velkjente halvveis advarende, halvveis spørrende uttrykk.

«Ja, du hørte meg,» nikket Langemann. «Jeg sa nei.»

Blikket smalnet igjen, og Sabeltann rettet en hyttende pekefinger mot ham. «Du skylder ham ingenting,» freste han. «Morgan er en ussel forræder!»

«Jeg vet det!» ropte Langemann tilbake, og begynte endelig å føle noe: sinne, besluttsomhet, sorg og fortvilelse… alt på én gang. «Og tro meg, det smerter meg mer enn du _noensinne_ vil kunne forstå. Men gutten har ikke forrådt noen _,_ og ingen skal få kalle Langemann barnemorder!»

Sabeltann grep etter pistolen sin, og Langemann svarte med å trykke den skrikende babyen tettere inntil seg og vende seg halvveis bort. «Du må skyte _meg_ også, du forstår det?» Stemmen lød behersket, nesten kald, og denne gangen vek han ikke blikket da kapteinens møtte hans.

Sabeltanns øyne mildnet ikke, ikke det spor, men han lot våpenet være. I stedet tok han i bruk pekefingeren igjen. «Jeg skal ikke belemres med det barnet på noe som helst vis, er det forstått? Jeg vil ikke _se_ ham, ikke _høre_ om ham! Han er _ditt_ ansvar.» Så spyttet han rasende i dørken og trampet av gårde mot lugaren sin.

Langemann ble stående alene tilbake, overveldet av en følelse av å være på feil sted og på rett sted til en og samme tid. På innsiden av klærne hans hadde babyen igjen falt til ro, og han løftet jakkeslaget til side og kikket ned på ham, så hvordan den lille hånden og munnen lette etter brystet; et syn som til tross for all elendigheten, lokket fram et smil hos ham.

«Nei, lille venn, der er det ikke mye å hente.»

Lyden av stemmen hans fikk ungen til å kikke opp og vise fram to små riskorn av noen tenner, og det var alt som skulle til for å feie vekk siste rest av tvil.

Og med barnet som eneste vitne, og med striregnet som kamuflasje, sank han ned i kne, knuget den siste, lille fliken av Morgan inntil seg, og gråt.

* * *

 

 _My fall will be for you_  
_My love will be in you  
_ _If you’ll be the one to cut me, I’ll bleed forever_

_\- (Nightwish/”Ghost Love Score”)_

**Slutt**


End file.
